New Hybrid
by Jonathan112
Summary: Skyler after Hybrid 5, gets stuck in Spyro's world with loss of some abilites and is stuck in his Fox Dragon form. New enemies (possibly), new friends, new powers. Own nothing, but Skyler. Might have M content due to some scenes of blood and gore. Jak, Daxter, Naruto may be mentioned. Version of Naruto based on Miyuki-ice-fox's.
1. Chapter 1

The two dragons brought the unconscious Fox Dragon back to the New Temple in the outskirts of Warfang. Two days later, they found Blaze and Hunter nearly at at each others' throat and, cautiously, brought them back too.

Hunter had to be chained up due to his attitude, Blaze helped around the city while they waited for Skyler's wounds to heal which was taking longer than normal.

* * *

SKYLER'S NIGHTMARE:

"You destroyed our world, so don't come back!" said Jak grabbing Skyler by the throat then going Dark.

"I did it to prevent a disaster!"

"No, you are Rage." said Naruto his eyes going ruby red.

"No! I'd never give Rage control again! He's dead!"

"Yeah, right. You plan to double cross us the moment we let our gaurd down, just like you did to me." said Daxter.

"That wasn't me!"

"Shut up and die you freak!" said Dark Jak.

"Yeah! Die freak!" chimed in Daxter.

Soon thousands of voices were saying "Die Freak!" and Skyler couldn't stand it.

* * *

Skyler was tossing and turning while sleeping and kept mumbling "No" every 10 seconds and then something weird happened.

"NO!" screamed Skyler at the top of his lungs as a bright light enveloped him and then he fell to the floor and the rest of the night was spent in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder had heard Skyler scream in the middle of the night and it was now early morning and both went to his room, to be shocked by the dragon that was in the room.

The dragon had greenish-orange fur and scales, instead of 15 tails now had only one but it was covered in spikes and the tip looked knife-like, had 4 horns on its head 2 going back like Spyro's, the other two looking more ram-like, his eyes were a peaceful blue but they held sadness and pain, the left eye had a red black "X" thru it, the right side of his face had scars, but what really confused them was the age: he no longer looked like a elder dragon yet young, but now their age. He also had black and white splotches on his fur and scales, his wings seemed to arc small amounts of blue and orange lightning.

The dragon kept looking at the raising sun for a good twenty minutes which seemed to give him a golden glow before he turned to the two other dragons.

"Good morning." said Skyler walking over to the stunned dragons.

"What happened to you?" asked Spyro.

"Don't know. I do know that I lost the world jump ability and my morph ability. But I can still go bipedal." with that said he stood up on his hinde legs then went back to all fours.

"I meant, before you looked as big as Terrador in height, but now you're our age."

"I don't know why that happened, but it is kind of nice to be younger a bit."

Suddenly a white tiger pounces on Skyler.

_"Hey boss. Glad to see you're alright."_ said Blaze happily.

"Don't tackle me like that. I'm still sore."

_"Sorry."_

Getting up Skyler walks out of the building and looks at the city.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" said Spyro following.

"Yeah..." was all Skyler could say,"I'm gonna go see what the city's like from the air. See you two love-birds later."

Both Spyro and Cynder stutter at hearing this.

"You can't hide most emotions from me. Besides, I'm not gonna tease you about it."

And with that Skyler was in the sky looking at the city and it was magnificent, he see some structures though were being repaired and guessed a war took place some time again.

* * *

SUNSET

Skyler was heading back to the room his new friends had given him when he started hearing cheering and then the sound of a female screaming in pain and knew that it was Cynder.

'Wonder why Spyro isn't here. Must be busy.'

Walking over two the crowd, he saw two red-scaled Dragons beating on Cynder. Walking calmly thru the crowd, he came into the center and the two bullies saw him.

"Back off Earth boy! This has nothing to do with you." said the bigger one and delivered a swift kick into Cynder's jaw.

"My scales might be green, but Earth is not my strongest element...This is!" and with that a stream of greenish-orange acid fire came from Skyler's mouth and enveloped the bully who flailed in pain as he felt his scales boil and melt.

The second one charged him and was caught off guard as Skyler went bipedal and grabbed the bully's horn and lifted him off them ground before slamming him down again. The onlookers saw some of the second bullies teeth splatter on the ground.

The first one had put out the painful fire that had enveloped him and tried to jump on the greenish-orange dragon's back, but was stopped as the dragon's tail wrapped around his neck and the owner turned around and looked him in the face.

"Why?"

"She's a witch. She's the Dark Master's puppet!" spat the bully.

"I know, but what's in the past is done. I don't see evil in her, but you...you have a black heart...now lets see if you get picked on when your true colors are exposed." with those final words, the bully's scales began to go from red to black-red, his eyes went from crimson to black and then he fell to the ground and looked at his paws in shock.

"W-what you'd do to me?" asked the stunned bully.

"Brought your black heart to the surface. So we'll see who's worse. You or Cynder." with those words Skyler went over to Cynder and helped her up.

The second bully then got up and spoke.

"So far Cynder seems better than you, Vulcanus." said the second bully with a bloody grin.

"Shut it Crater!" growled Vulcanus and smacked Crater's face with his tail.

"Like I said, you're nothing but a bully who takes pleasure in other peoples misery." said Skyler helping Cynder walk away and the crowd "ooh"ed at that statement.

"Yeah? Well, you're...you're...a...a...COWARD!"

They heard a gasp from the crowd and everyone turned to see Blaze in his robot form.

"Please tell me you did NOT just say the 'c' word to Skyler!" said Blaze with his eyes big.

"I'm sorry Blaze but I heard him quite clearly." said Skyler darkly.

Letting go of Cynder gently, he stormed up to Vulcanus and towered over him as his eyes went from blue to orange.

"You think the shadows she created were bad? You haven't seen nothing!" said Skyler as the black blotches on his scales and fur began to spread over his entire body.

Blaze went over to Cynder and helped her away from the growing darkness that began to surround Skyler. Looking back Cynder saw something that made her heart jump into her throat. Skyler had gone Dark, like Spyro would, but this darkness felt...worse and scarier than Spyro's as the black figure grabbed Vulcanus by his neck but that was the last she saw as a demonic roar pierced the air and Vulcanus' screams of pain became strangled as black fog enveloped the two and then they were gone. Looking at up at the tiger robot, she saw not only worry but fear in those clam, friendly blue eyes as he helped her along.

Cynder wondered if this should be mentioned to Spyro and the Elders and fear leapt into her like nothing before did.

* * *

END CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Credit for Crux the Xenomorph Dragon goes to .Choas97.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Skyler awoke to the sound of bones rattling under him which startled him and he realized he had a bone in his mouth. In disgust, he spit it out.

'Did I kill somebody last night? No the bones are those of wings, so...guess I de-winged somebody...but...who?' thought the confused Fox Dragon then it hit him.

'Oh, man! That foolish bully called me the'c' word and I lost it! I image he won't be picking on anybody for a loooong time.'

He heard the door creak, causing him to shoot up onto his hind legs and trip over a bone under his foot and fall onto his back, dazing him.

"Are...those...bones?" he heard a female voice ask and he looked up to see Cynder with wide eyes.

He looked away in shame before answering.

"Yes. But these are wing bones."

"You de-winged Vulcanus?" said a small yet annoying voice.

Looking toward the voice, he saw a golden dragonfly that had a shocked expression on his face.

"Yep. Nugh..."

"You alright?" asked the dragonfly.

"Yeah...just a small muscle spasm..."

"Come on. The acedmy is waiting." said Cynder.

"Wait. Why do I have to go to school? I'm well over the age for that stuff."

"Its a sparring match."

"Oh. Could use a later sparring. So, who do I have to fight?"

"You'll see."

Arriving at the Acedemy, Skyler takes his place and waits for his oppenent while clutching his right leg/arm.

"You sure you're alright?" asked Sparx noticing this.

"Yeah...I'm fine...nothing to worry about..." was Skyler's reply as the pain slowly got worse.

"This is just a sparring match, so don't go too harsh." said Terrador looking at Skyler.

"Ah, well, that depends on who I'm fighting." said Skyler going bipedal and it shocked Terrador at how easily he looked humaniod standing like that.

A dragon from the other side steps forth and this one confuses Skyler. It has dark red scales, a whip-like tail with a knife-like edge, two different colored eyes, and...HAIR. Skyler takes a deep breath and the scent from this dragon kicks in a instinct from fighting wild Xenos.

XENOMORPH!XENOMORPH!KILL!KILL! KILL XENOMRPH! KILL XENOMORPH!

He shakes his head at this, but the instinct doesn't go away. Instead he unsheathes his claws all the way to reveal the serrated edge. Suddenly he feels his dreadlocks come back to his head, but that's all. Suddenly the red dragon let out a alien hiss, and that's when he knew that this wasn't a true dragon and his instinct may have been right. Taking another deep breath, he lets out his own warcry, which startles both the onlookers and the red dragon.

In a split second both Skyler and the red dragon close the distance between each other and are going at it tooth and claw. The red one tackles Skyler and pins him looking him straight in the eyes.

* * *

CRUX POINT OF VIEW:

This dragon was unlike any of the others. He had greenish-orange scales and...fur. Along with black dreadlocks, two scars one on the right eye, the other was on the right cheek, his claws were heavily serrated, his tail ended in a metal tip, his eyes went from blue to orange, his wings arced electricity, and he was able to go bipedal like it was as natural as walking on four. My scent sense came on and I nearly lost my grip on him...he was a pure black outline. Never had I encountered this before! It was scary! Suddenly I heard him speak.

"What are you waiting for?" he said in a dark whisper as I looked into his eyes. Wait! I shouldn't look in the left, it freaks me out! Suddenly I feel his feet in my stomach as he launches me off him.

He gets up in second as I land painfully on the hard stone floor and catch a glimpse of him bringing down his fist towards my head and I barely dodge the blow as it connects with the stone and the floor explodes, but his tail may be stiffer, but...OW!...does it move fast and hit hard!

I see him clutch his wrist in pain, but not from the blow to the ground...something else is causing him pain. Suddenly he slashes my flak and my acidic blood does nothing to his claws as he advances wiping the blood off his claws. He rears his hand back for a hay maker when I hear the sound of flesh being impaled and see my tail has gone thru his stomach and out his back as blue blood drips onto the floor.

+FLASH+

_The last of the hunters, though bigger than the others, is now dead as his blue blood drips to the floor. Wait! BLUE?! Since when do they have BLUE BLOOD?! Suddenly the figure grabs my tail..._

+FLASH+

...and pulls it out of his stomach before falling to the floor.

"So...we meet again..." said the green dragon going onto all fours as his wound healed up then went back to standing on his hinde legs.

Suddenly the air startes filling up with electricity and I see his wings arcing with more electricity than before and he lets loose a stream of orange lightning from his maw and I counter with my red lightning. Both collide and try to beat the other, but mine loses and the orange lightning hits and it stings worse than any other lightning. I look at my scales even though it burns...and I see smoke rising from them! He's cooking me alive!

Suddenly the orange lightning stops and he grabs me by the throat and lifts me to eye level. I notice he doesn't have wrist-blades...but his serrated claws will do the job, if not better! Suddenly he screams in pain, drops to his knees, and releashes me as he clutches his hand.

"Why is my blood boiling?! AAAAHHH!" he screams falling over and then I notice purple flames licking on his scales and fur, but causing no damage, and then I realize...

"Oh, crud!"

A huge blast of purple energy erupts from the dragon and I'm sent flying as the blast seems to eat at my scales and it hurts worse than anything before now. The last thing I see before blacking out is the green dragon standing up on his hind legs clutching his arm with a shocked expression on his face. Then I knew...he didn't try that on purpose...

* * *

Skyler's Point of View:

I didn't try to kill the red dragon, but d-did I? Sure he impaled me back then, but here he seemed to have different life, all I planned to do was scare him.

Yeah, great job there Skyler.

I need to get away from here! Pain...to...great...can't fly...have to run...

Suddenly three fire dragons walk in front of me.

"We want to teach you a lesson for what you did to Vulcanus!" said the leader.

Vulcanus' goons? Now's not the time!

"Out...of...my way!" I growl thru the pain, but none of them move.

I try to conjure a fireball, but instead I threw a black ball of energy that when it exploded two of the three were turned to stone, the third halfway. I run out of the building trying to avoid the people in the streets as the pain got worse. I arrive at the gate and I just arc thru it and once on the other side the pain increases tenfold.

Why is this happening? This never happened before!

Before my eyes, I see either desert or forest and I chose the forest as I stumbled along, the pain slowly overcoming me before I fell into unconsciousness. Oh, what a curse we Hybrids have to be unable to die.

* * *

7 MONTHS LATER:

A few weeks after Skyler left, Vulcanus was found tied up, gagged, and hanging upside down and when he saw Cynder he started screaming and trying to get away. Spyro and Cynder couldn't help but laugh at the terrified Fire Bully, but something kept nagging on Cynder and Spyro knew it.

Suddenly one of the gate guards yelled.

"Intruders at the gates! Man your stations!"

Spyro and Cynder were the first ones there, followed by Crux who climbed up the wall and looked at the scened ahead of them.

Thousands, maybe millions, of soldiers in armor were advancing on the city. Suddenly a loud humming noise was heard as a bright flash of light hit the gate, destroying it instantly.

At least 20 of the armored soldiers came storming in with swords, spears, and carbine rifles. Within seconds the three dragons were beaten black and blue, when one of the soldiers apparently the leader grabbed Spyro by the neck and spoke in a language he couldn't understand.

"{Did you kill the Ice King?}"

"I-I can't...Hurck!"

"{I'll ask one last time, did you-}"

The three noticed a heavy black whip-like tail had burst thru the leader's chest and what stepped out from behind the captain shocked them. The figure was about as tall as a normal human, the back spikes made him look a few inches taller, he had no eyes (as most Xenos don't), the Fox Dragon Symbol on his forehead, and he had what appeared to be the ruins of blue jeans on his legs.

The creature brought the stunned captain's face close to his mouth and shot his second jaw into the captain's head, causing it to exit the back of the skull then retracted the jaw and tackled another one that was gonna impale Crux with spear thru the head.

Next Blaze came running up and transformed in mid-air before tackling a soldier.

The group heard a strangled scream and turned around and saw a one-eyed snake-like robot wrap its tail around a soldier, pulling the coils tighter until the sound of groaning metal became clear yet the machine kept tightening until the soldier's head popped off in a spray of oily blood. Hunter then moved onto another one as more kept pouring in.

"{The captain is down! Now what?}"

"You die!" said a dark voice on the wall and soldier turned to see a bipedal dragon appear on the wall and before he could raise his carbine his head was sliced off.

The second soldier was too stunned as to how quickly his comrade was killed and soon found the same dragon on his chest as it ripped his chest plate off to reveal his heart and a ton of electronic devices instead of organs. He felt his heart get grabbed by the dragon in its mouth and then...

Oily blood gushed out of the heart as Skyler brought his jaws down on it. He then threw the lifeless body into a oncoming wave of soldiers. Throwing a spear, it hit a soldier in the stomach before a pair of barbed latches stuck themselves in his sides and he was pulled towards the owner.

"COME HERE!"

The soldier was decapitated as he flew past the greenish-orange bipedal dragon, who caught his head put a black and red orb of energy into the head.

"Batter up!"

Said the dragon throwing the head into the air, and Crux couldn't help but jump into the and whack it with his tail sending it flying into the huge cannon that destroyed the gates and the gunner caught it. Turning it over he saw what appeared to be a LED timer and it had only one second left.

"{OH, NO!}"

When the bomb went off, the cannon exploded in a fiery inferno sending a few of the soldiers flying and the rest into a hasty retreat.

One of the soldiers was staring the green Dragon down, but decided to run for it. The soldier was caught off guard as the dragon cloth-lined him sending him onto his back and knocked his voice translator to "English".

"Please don't kill me! I'll tell you anything! Anything!" screamed the soldier as Skyler dragged him around the corner of a deserted alley.

"I'll tell you what you are...LUNCH!"

Spyro and Cynder back away as did Blaze and Hunter, who started bickering over who got the most kills, when Seven came back into view dragging two unconscious soldiers over to Skyler.

The HumanAlien took one look at Crux and continued on his way. Crux couldn't take it anymore and went over to the spot where Skyler had the bodies and dug into one himself.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

[]=sound effects

' '=thoughts

" "=normal talk

Crux belongs to Dragon Of Chaos97

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER:

The two dragons who one minute seemed to have a grudge on each other, but now seemed to be buddies walked thru a deserted part of the city when Skyler stopped and stopped Crux from taking a step further.

The xeno dragon looked confused before Skyler put his fist where, if Crux had taken one more step, a trap sprung up which was disigned to maim and weaken the victim.

"You smell what I smell?" asked Skyler looking around.

"Yeah...a hunter...but not a hunter..."was Crux reply.

"Keep your eyes open."

[SHING!]

Crux saw two wrist-blades sprout from Skyler's wrist as he continued onward.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"No...not anymore..."

Suddenly a energy blast was heard by only Skyler and before it could hit its target, Skyler moved into the projectile's path and took it straight to the chest, leaving Crux stunned.

"W-why?"

"I may be a hunter, but I know when prey is a friend. Besides, I was after the doc too. Did you know he created the K-series Xenomorph? He tried to make his own Hive, but the Predators found this unacceptable and they had him captured for a torture ritual, but he somehow escaped halfway thru and we found him on that planet. Oh, you should have seen the look on his face when I revealed I wasn't a Predator. Matter of fact, I have the skull frozen in the same expression. But, how bout we deal with this Muta first..."

With those words Skyler disappeared.

* * *

The Muta was incredibly excited. Not only would he get a dragon's skull, but also that of the Vanquisher's, in dragon form no less. He decided to take out the red one first and fired a plasma bolt, but instead it hit the Vanquisher. Pride turned to worry as the Vanquisher got up and his wound healed, the Muta got ready to fire again, but the Vanquisher was no longer in view. Suddenly he felt a claw tapping on his shoulder and, slowly, he turned around to get a haymaker to the mask, shattering it to pieces.

* * *

Crux watched in awe as the dragon xeno hunter walloped the Muta in the face, shattering its mask, and sending it plummeting into the stone ground creating a crater. Skyler then jumped down and advanced bringing out two wrist-blades from the narrow slits on his wrist, that were almost invisible, and advanced on the dazed Muta. The Muta got up slowly as its vision cleared and tried to activate its Plasma Caster only to have Skyler's tail rip it off and turn it into a Plasma Shotgun.

The Muta felt its left arm get blasted off with its own weapon and howled in pain. The tail threw the weapon away and turned into a silvery buzzsaw, that worked! The Muta caught a glimpse of something shiny before its stomach was slashed with a roundhouse kick and saw the Vanquisher in a Crane fighting style, yet somewhat different, with his now raptor-like clawed foot in the air. The Muta the felt a burning pain as the claw was swept across his face, while also severing his lower mandible.

Skyler then arced behind the Muta and brought the raptor claw down its back, as the mutant Pred howled in pain at the onslaught. Skyler then returned the claw to normal and put one of his clawed hands into the ground. The Muta was stunned until it felt three spikes go thru him and howled in more pain as the earth spikes were retracted from his body.

Looking at the Vanquisher, the mutant noticed that his scales and fur were greenish-orange...with small blotches of black and white but mostly black and wondered why it hadn't seen that before.

"Any last words?" asked Skyler grabbing the Muta by the chest armor.

"One: Cowa-" croaked the Muta before getting his neck sliced all the way thru.

Crux watched as the Muta's head slowly tilted backwards and fell to the ground with a bloody 'splat' as Skyler threw the body to the side and picked up the head. Crux noticed Skyler's blue eyes glaze over in blue, green, then red as he looked over the skull before throwing it to the ground over his shoulder.

"W-what's with your eyes now?" asked Crux.

"[Sigh] My body was adapting to this world, but in a very painful way. My more humanoid weapons, fused with me but it was only the wrist-blades that truly hurt. I can summon any of my weapons now, but the wrist-blades...[Unsheathes blades]...are forever stuck in my skin until I leave this world. That blast of energy that nearly killed you, was my Dark Eco powers mixing with convexity...that was worse than the wrist-blades. My adventures keep getting weirder and weirder. Get any dragons you can. We have a Muta camp to deal with and they're more important than those bio-mech soldiers. Trust me, I know how bad things can get. Meet me at the City's gate when you have some dragons with you. I'm gonna see how many there are."

With that Skyler turned into black mist as a small breeze went thru the alley and it drifted towards the gate, leaving Crux shocked and freaked out a bit.

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER, CITY GATE:

Skyler had looked over the badly hidden Muta camp at least 3 times and found 3 Young Bloods, 1 Elite, and 1 Leader.

His opinion: Too easy.

He heard wings flapping and turned around to see Spyro and Cynder landing with Crux climbing up the wall. Skyler knew something was very wrong and grabbed the xeno dragon.

"Exscuse us a minute." said Skyler before using the teleport ability, Scorpion taught him, leaving Spyro and Cynder confused.

A fair distance away Skyler threw Crux out of the teleport field and looked at him with stern eyes.

"What is your problem?!" yelled Skyler.

"You know what my problem is! I'm a freak and a monster. Always wanting to devour your enemies...you should know what that's like." replied Crux looking away in shame.

"I do, but I'm 900,000 years over it!"

"Well I'm not! Its disturbing."

"You think eating enemies is disturbing?! How about this?! [SNAP! SNAP!] I can snap my neck and not die! [pulls out trible-barreled shotgun. KA-BOOM!] I can shoot myself and not die! . ! I've only died 13 times in my life, yet I KEEP COMING BACK!"

"Well at least you're not a monster."

"You could never be more wrong. I am and always will be. My Fox Dragon form gives me power like nothing else, yet...I'll never be normal...why do you think I hunt with the Predators? Why do you think I hang with living machines? I try to get over the fact that my family ISN'T NORMAL! I had to deal with bullies since I was six. I had 12 years of anger inside of me when I joined Megatron. I killed thousands of innocents before I learned the truth...before I lost the friend I treasure almost as much as my little brother...I had him and my father taken from me when I betrayed Megatron. I bring my brother back 200 years later and then...I...k-k-killed him! I never ever wanted to harm him...but the Krimzon Guard didn't care! They saw me as a weapon and tried to control me...but he broke the control...by sacrificing himself...I also have two worlds burdening my soul! Why? I destroyed them! The first was accidental, the second...was the only choice. You want to know something?"

"What?"

"The Human Xeno project is no more. After the ship exploded, I continued onto Dr. Kachinsky's lab...but how about I show you. Look into my eye..."

Crux couldn't help but look into the left eye as the pupil broke into thousands of pieces while spinning and soon he found himself in a dark room with holo-screens and four figures looking up at one screen. Crux felt disorienated and stumbled over, yet none of the figures noticed him. He looked at the screen and saw two kids, one with raptor-like features; the other normal looking and both playing tag and laughing.

"Who are they?" asked Crux.

"The raptor one is me when I was younger, the one with blue-orange hair is my little brother." said the four figures at once.

Another screen came up and showed a green-blonde with long ears against a metal pillar and out of breath before a blue streak was fired at the green-blonde and instead of hitting him, it hit a man with blue-orange hair and a wolf tail with quills in it.

Then Crux saw hands reach up and rip metal off skin and he nearly gagged at the sound.

A new screen came up and recognized it as a ship suddenly exploded and a blue bloodied hand came up to cover the person's face. After the dust cleared, the person walked towards the highest tower. The door unfornutately wouldn't open, but Crux got a shock when the person reached out and forced the door open while also putting good size dents in the doors.

"This is my favorite part." said the four.

"You hunters won't take me again!" said Kachinsky holding a double barreled shotgun.

"You should have gone thru with the torture mister Kachinasky." spoke the person as he reached up and pulled of the mask.

"Y-you're n-not one of them!" screamed the doctor.

"You know, you're correct...[SHING!]...I'm worse."

White consumes the screen as a gunshot is heard and then a scream. When the whiteness clears, Kachinsky's head in the expression of a eternal scream is in the hands of the hunter when greenish-orange acidic fire consumes the head and the skull is now in a enternal scream also.

Crux stumbles back as he reenters reality. He then saw Skyler spinning the "screaming" skull on a finger with a grin on his face.

"Oh, how that day was so much fun. Too bad you "died" that day, you could have seen the look on his face also. [Chuckles]." said Skyler as he continued to twirl the skull.

"Yeah, with that project gone there's nothing much left to do. I'm still no better than a monster." said Crux.

[CRACK!]

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Crux as the tail seemed to give him the "I didn't do it" look.

"Sorry. My tails tend to have a mind of their own sometimes." said Skyler with a slight chuckle, "So how do you want to get back to the others? Arcing or Speed?"

"What?"

"Arcing it is then."

Before Crux could protest, he found himself back at the gate and he lost his lunch.

"Oops! Forgot you were first time Arc user." said Skyler with a chuckle.

Skyler then brought out a small metal stick and Spyro looked confused until it revealed its full length and its sharp double bladed tips.

"This ought to confuse the Muta scum." said Skyler before launching it.

* * *

A Young Blood Brawler was waiting for the scout to return when he heard a noise, but by the time he figured out what it was, his chest was skewered thru with a Glaive. As the life left him, he let out a guttural croak alerting the others in the camp before a EMP grenade went off, disabling their cloaks.

Suddenly a spear hit a Young Blood Spearmaster.

"COME HERE!"

[SLICE! CHOMP! SPLATTER!]

ScarFace had some how been captured by these mutants after dropping Jak, Daxter, and the others off at their new world and watched with a smirk (if a Predator can) at how unprepared the mutants were when he felt his chains suddenly give way. The Elite Discmaster was supposed to guard him, but the noise was distracting him.

Fatal Mistake!

Using the ruined chains, he wrapped them around the Muta's neck and pulled strangling the mutant before it could even growl a warning. As precaution, ScarFace unsheathed his wrist-blades and slit the Muta's throat before cloaking and running outside and running into the final Muta Young Blood. ScarFace sliced the Vanguard's head off before it could even react.

* * *

Skyler and Crux had engaged the Muta Leader and both were circling it. The Muta however considered the red dragon not much of a threat and so went for Skyler first, but was tripped by a whip-like tail. Suddenly a loud screech was heard and Seven tried to both body slam and impale the Muta, but the Pred was on his feet too quickly. Launching his tail at the Muta, Seven expected it to go thru, but instead saw the Pred grab it...then pain rushed into his tail as his red acidic blood came out causing the HumanAlien to stumble back in pain.

"Stupid Muta! I'll gut you for that!" yelled Seven as he clutched his new tipless tail.

The Muta just mocked him, but then a metal tipped tail burst thru his chest.

"Make sure your enemies don't have tails." whispered Skyler to the now dying Muta, "So what say the fans of the gladiators? Live or die?" addressed Skyler to the dragons, Seven, and Scarface.

All gave...thumbs...DOWN!

Grabbing the Muta's arms, he pulled them out of their sockets and kept pulling them until they were ripped off, then he put his fist thru the mUta's back and pulled out the Muta's still beating heart and dropped it to the ground.

"Now comes the fun part."

With those words, Skyler grabbed the Muta's spine and pulled out both the head and spine before throwing the body off the tail. ScarFace didn't feel comfortable around Crux, so he gathered up his weapons and tools and left.

Suddenly a bright light hits Cynder, Spyro, Seven, Sparx, Crux, and then Skyler, who had to be hit at least four more times before passing out.

* * *

"Wake up fools!" spoke a pink blur in front of Skyler.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is!" said Sparx groggily.

"Its time to bruise not time to snooze! Get up now fools!" commanded the pink parrot again, "You in for a loooooooooooooooot of hurt thise time fools!"

The door to their cage opened and none seemed to pleased that their cage was connected to a arena and they could already hear the crowd jeering.

"I hate pirates." growled Skyler stepping forward.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the arena, the group see both the pink and red parrots sitting on the top level where a big throne is also located.

"Ladies and Gentle-Pirates, tonight we bring you the long awaited vengance we have all been so anxiously waiting for. The death of Spyro the Purple Dragon and his cohorts. We also have a very special announcement for them too." said the red one.

"That's right fools, we back and we badder than ever!" said the pink one.

"Phf! I'd like to give him another one-two punch!" said Sparx.

"You won't get the chance, glowboy!"

"We now direct your attention to the large throne that has been empty for so long...BUT TONIGHT, the throne's rightful owner takes his place once again on the throne and lead us to glory! We give you...Captain Scabb!"

From out of nowhere came Scabb jumped down and roared at the group and they saw parts of the dog pirate was metal, make that titanium steel.

"You buggers will pay for that day." said Scabb in a graty and dry voice as he sat down on his throne and the crowd went into an uproar and started throwing mugs, bottles, throwing knives, stools, etc. at the group and a single knife struck Skyler in the eye.

CROWD: [GASP!]

"You know, I hate it when somebody hits my eyes..." said Skyler his eyes glazing over in blue.

Suddenly a fireball engulfed the knife-thrower and he ran out of the arena screaming his head off as the other pirates laughed at his misery.

RANDOM SPECTATOR: The poor bloke isn't doing the simple rule we all know: Dose self in whiskey!

RANDOM: He'll be burnt to crisp if he doesn't!

RANDOM: Let's do it for 'im! [LAUGHS HYSTERICALLY]

"I really hate this place..." said Skyler, the black blotches began to spread over his fur and scales at a slow and highly unnoticable rate.

The large steel iron doors on the north, west, and east sides opened and 25 light pirates came storming out. The others were getting into fighting stances when Skyler just charged straight at the pirates. Skyler brought his fist down and it created a shockwave of dark energy that struck 3 of the pirates and incinerated them. The next two jumped onto his back, which seemed to speed up the darkening of his scales and fur as he grabbed the pirates and threw one to the ground and stomped on its head. The second was ripped in two.

Skyler then went down on all fours and charged one of the bigger pirates, goring him with his horns. With each attack he became more and more brutal. Both Crux and Seven began backing away, both for different reasons. Seven's was he had never seen his master like this before, well only when the "c" word was used or when any of his friends or family were in serious danger and this unnerved him. Crux's was his threat sense was going off the charts, from black to a burning hellfire black and that spooked him.

When all the pirates where dead, Skyler was begining to be engulfed in purple-black flames and when he looked at them, his eyes were a burning hellfire purple-black.

Suddenly he fell over, as did Spyro, Cynder, and Crux leaving Sparx and Seven confused and worried.

"Oh, man! Not this again!" said Sparx.

RANDOM: Keep the firefly from singing! He's awful!

"[Clears throat] Attention viewers, we are having techinical difficulties, so please allow me to play a hit tune from where I'm from...on bagpipes! [Begins playing off-key then straightens up as pirates throw stuff at him]" said Seven.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Credit for Crux belongs to Dragon Of Chaos97

Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Crux, Talos, Pyre, Maxios, Keza, and Elios belong to Dragon Of Chaos97.

* * *

Groaning awake Skyler clutched his head as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. When his eyes adjusted he saw free-floating platforms in almost every direction, two moons that looked to eclipse each other, and different streaks of elements shooting off in every direction. He then caught a glance at his hand and saw that his scales and fur were now black and purple-black flames were licking off him.

"Please tell me nobody got hurt." said Skyler as he looked at his scales carefully.

"Nobody, but pirates." said a cold voice.

Turning around Skyler saw Crux getting up wobbly.

"See? I'm worse than you Crux." said Skyler walking forward.

Crux just shook his head as he continued forward. Coming to the end of the platform, they saw Spyro and Cynder down on something that resembled the ruins of a temple and Skyler suddenly created a dark crystal slide down to that location.

"Xenos first." joked Skyler and Crux's tail just gave him a good smack upside the head before going down the slide.

When Crux cleared the slide, Skyler came down himself and then destroyed the slide and the two walked over to Spyro and Cynder.

"So...Where are we?" asked Skyler bluntly.

"In some training area that the Chronicler brought me to at the worst of times before the Night of Eternal Darkness to increase my powers, but this doesn't make sense! We defeated Malefor! Why is this happening?! Did we fail?!" said Spyro slowly raising his voice.

"You did succeed Spyro, but a new threat has emerged worse than anything Malefor could ever be." said a familiar voice to Spyro and Cynder.

From out of nowhere walked a old dragon, but roughly about the other guardians' age and Skyler got a hint of "former fire guardian" scent from him.

Skyler sat down, brought out his wrist-blades and started to clean and sharpen them for any later battles and he noticed they were getting dull from his last adventure. Also bloody blades don't look very clean. He was roused from this by the bluish-gray dragon when he cleared his throat and Skyler's military training kicked in as he shot up and saluted while standing as straight as possible.

"So a Fox Dragon has returned to the world. Interesting." said the old dragon eyeing Skyler, "You can get out of that pose now. I have called each of you here because of a new threat."

"The bio-mechs?" asked Skyler.

"No...A darkness worse than Malefor's is coming and I believe its time each of you got stronger even those who are already strong need practice. The bio-mechs are just this darkness' soldiers. They were slowly awaken after the Ice King in Dante's Freezer was killed and they originate from that location. Escape from the pirates and head to Dante's Freezer and see what you can find there."

"Cold area?" asked Skyler.

Ignitus nods.

"Full of undead?"

Nods

"Death around every corner?"

Nods once more.

"Okay. Death and undead I can handle, but I can't handle the cold!" the last part Skyler yelled.

"Are you scared?" teased Crux.

"No...my blood freezes and I go into a coma. [Slits wrist] Spyro?"

Spyro breathes a small amount of ice energy and the dripping blue blood turns to ice and it causes Skyler pain who has to breathe fire right away on the blood.

"Have Cyril teach you how to ignore cold and then head to Dante's Freezer, but be careful." said Ignitus fading away as did the world around them.

* * *

The group awoke back in a cell, but more luxurious than the previous one. Sparx was asleep, Seven was nowhere around, but the sound of bagpipes playing reached their ears.

"Who's playing those things?" asked Spyro.

"Seven. [Chuckles] He never lost his memory on how to play the bagpipes ." said Skyler climbing onto the ceiling then hanging himself upside down and falling asleep.

* * *

The group was woken up when the pink parrot came into their cell, causing Skyler to fall on top of Crux.

"Wake up fools! You got some pain to deliver!"

"I see why Sparx hates that pink parrot...If I get the chance, I'll skin him alive." growled Skyler between clenched teeth at the parrot.

Being forced into the arena again, they see a tall armored figure with a longsword and a spiked shield.

Skyler charges and goes Dark in the process while Seven plays the bagpipes next to Scabb.

Skyler dodges the Executioner's sword and delivers a foot to the knee, snapping the leg back and causing Klaw to scream in pain. Skyler then grabbed the shield, yanked it out of Klaw's grib and sent it hurtling into his face, which knocked off his helmet to reveal...nothing.

'If I hadn't known Alphonse that would have seriously freaked me out.'  thought the dragon to himself as he did a sweep-kick, knocking Klaw on his back.

Grabbing Klaw by the chest plate, he threw the armor into the air and fired a cloud of Dark Eco/Convexity which incinderated the would-be executioner.

"Hah! You're as weak as Gnasty Gnorc! Wait, who's Gnasty Gnorc? [Voices whisper inside head] Anyway, we're out of here!"

Skyler then threw a fireball which blew apart the wooden wall to their left and they left.

"Here. Keep my bagpipes. Goodbye!" said Seven as he fled after his friends.

"What are you waitin' for foo'?! Get them! Aaaarrrkkkk!" screamed the pink one before Scabb blew him up with his leg gun.

"Nobody touches bagpipe player and friends now." said Scabb replacing his gun.

"Hmm, I won't say he didn't deserve that, but why do you not want them killed? They ruined our life."

"We like bagpipes."

"Ah, so the weird looking bagpipe player got to your heart. Fine. Attention all crew members, we now have a new opening for gladiators. Any takings?"

Soon thousands of the pirates were fighting in the arena and each ignored the gaping hole in the wall left by Skyler.

* * *

Arriving back at WarFang, the group entered a room where the guardians and some others were watching into a crystal. Spyro and Cynder sat down near the crystal and Skyler peered inside the crystal himself and saw a red dragon and another purple dragon, who was ignoring the enemies and was walking arrogantly when a idea came into his mind.

Forming his tail into an exact replica of the purple dragon's face in Dante's Freezer, he mocked him with his own voice.

"Look at me, I'm a purple dragon so I don't need to fight any enemies. I'm so wonderful. I like to have others do the work for me. Blah, blah, blabbity, blah!" said the tail.

Everyone was stunned until Ember burst into laughter, followed by Crux, then everybody else. The group turned serious again when the purple one smacked a chalk white skinned dragon into a wall and kept walking.

Skyler then disappeared in a flash of bright light and then the image on the crystal changed to show Skyler had entered Dante's Freezer, right in the middle of 20 undead warriors. The crystal went blank as a blast of Dark Energy escaped Skyler, causing the guardians to speak to themselves quietly. The screen then went to where the purple dragon was getting his butt kicked by the (new) Ice King until green mist enveloped the purple dragon, as the chalk-white dragon entered the room.

Suddenly Skyler burst thru the ice wall, did a roll, sprang up, brought out two triple-barreled shotguns and fired at the Ice King's shield, melting it with acid.

* * *

The Ice King was caught off-guard by the attack and had to throw his shield away before the chalk-white dragon smashed his knee and the greenish-orange dragon delivered a armor shattering punch to the stomach, causing him to cough of dry and stale blood. The Ice King howled in pain as he brought the icicles down at both dragons, nailing the bigger one to the floor in a spray of blue blood, the other was able to reverse his attack and skewer the Ice King with his own attack. The Ice King felt massive pain before...

* * *

Skyler's eyes opened as he heard a dragoness crying and holding the chalk-white dragon in her arms. Looking around, he saw pieces of the Ice King, along with shrapnel, everywhere. Grabbing an icicle, he yanked it out of his stomach and grunted at the pain, even ice hurts, then ripped another one out. He then noticed the red dragon from earlier along with the dragoness looking at him in shock as he pulled the last icicle out of his leg.

"I'll...explain later..." he said as he got up, limped over to his guns, picked them up and made them disappear in a poof of fire as green mist enveloped them all.

* * *

Talos when he entered the room, saw a tall greenish-orange dragon on his hind feet arguing with his purple brother, Maxios. He also noticed black creeping up on the guy's fur and scales.

"...You want to know why you failed?! You hit somebody who you didn't have to, yet you did! I so want to take your head, put it on a silver platter and give it to Crux!"

This shocked Talos, the guy was defending him and was willing to give his brother's head to Crux? He also saw everybody's shocked expression, even Crux was surprised when the green dragon saw him.

"Good, you're awake. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Skyler, I am a Fox Dragon, element master of fire, acid fire, eletricity, darkness, and light." said the dragon calmly.

"More like the master of cowardice." said Maxios.

At the word "cowardice", everybody backed away from the green one, at least 10 paces, and Talos saw the black cover him completely as purple-black fire engulfed him. He seemed to be fighting the urge, to what Talos would call, decapitating Maxios and he couldn't blame him.

"Only a coward picks on the weak!" yelled the now enraged green dragon as he slammed his fists onto the stone floor and a wave of dark energy exploded the floor, "You are lucky I'm in a good mood. Vulcanus wasn't so lucky." said the dragon regaining his former color as he began walking away.

In a split second, Maxios fired a earth bullet at the back of Skyler's head, Talos teleported in sliced the earth projectile in half, and pinned Maxios with his claws at his neck. Skyler came over put his foot on Maxios also, bent down, and his wrist-blades cane out surprising both of the dragons.

"You're just like my freaky brother." said Maxios with difficulty because both dragons were heavy, even his chalk-white brother was heavy.

"You think you're brother is freaky? Give me one, ONE, good reason why I SHOULDN'T GUT YOU RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" yelled Skyler as the wrist-blades burst into flames.

Suddenly a double-sided door opened and Skyler could tell that this wasn't any of his business. So he took his foot off the purple dragon, his eyes had gone from blue to orange to hellfire, sheathed his blades, and arced out the door, but not before going thru the newcomer, who "danced" as the electricty coursed thru him. Seven couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the newcomer's unfortunate encounter with being "arced thru" and he too silently left the room.

* * *

END CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Crux, Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Tyno, Keza, Elios belong to Dragon Of Chaos97.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER:

Skyler, Crux, Spyro, and Cynder entered the training room. The first one up was Talos. By the time the bell rung, Talos had taken out 49 waves of combat dummies. Skyler, despite the teachers' rejection, wanted a chance at the dummies. He began to tap his claws in impatience then turned it into a raptor claw to make his point get across quicker. The teacher, Master Tyno, scoffed but when Terrador whispered something in his ear his face almost went white and the dummies popped up.

Skyler waited until they were close before he disappeared from sight. Suddenly one of the dummies' chest exploded and Skyler reappeared as it fell to the ground, he then used his speed to send another flying and Talos had to duck as the dummy exploded over his head. The third was ripped apart by Skyler's bare hands. The fourth managed to jump on his back, but it learned that was a mistake as a silvery buzzsaw took its head off. The fifth was caught in a violent tornado created by Skyler as the eye, he then breathed fire while spinning incinerating the dummy in seconds. Keeping the flame tornado going, he moved onto the second wave with each dummy getting incinerated by the flame vortex.

After thirty waves, Skyler stopped using the tornado and moved onto using his wrist-blades, slicing each dummy up into tiny little pieces. Suddenly a small ball of acid struck Skyler in the eyes. His vision blurring, he switched over to thermal and watched as a panicking green dragon pointed at Crux. A thin smile appeared on his face as he threw a disc which landed in front of the true culprit, who saw blue spikes sprout out of its red and black center before it administer a 50k volt shock, leaving the culprit unconscious and he swore he heard Maxios utter a curse.

Returning his attention to the dummies, he prepared to destroy as many more as he could. It was nearly dark when Skyler finally fell, not from wounds but exhaustion. He tried to stand up, but he had to go onto all fours to be able to move and exhaustion was clear on his face. Only the teacher and Terrador remained.

"So...h...how'd...I...I...do?" he asked before passing out.

Terrador looked at the counter and saw it read: 765 waves.

Tyno fainted suddenly. Seven went up to Skyler and picked him up.

"I'll take him back to his room." said Seven in his quiet, hiss-like voice at which Terrador nodded and left Tyno alone on the ground as Seven carried the unconscious Skyler back to his room.

* * *

END CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Talos, Crux, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, and Keza belong to Dragon Of Chaos97.

* * *

MAXIOS' NIGHTMARE:

Maxios awoke to find himself, not in his room, but in a empty room filled with darkness and then he spotted another dragon, Vulcanus, who also spotted him.

"NO! Keep away! You'll only get me in more trouble!" screamed the fire dragon in panic.

"What are you talking about?"

"He'll...he'll...do worse than take my wings if I'm seen with you! Go away!"

That's when Maxios noticed that Vulcanus' wings were nothing but stubs now.

Suddenly a human with blank eyes appeared behind Vulcanus.

"No! I haven't done anything! He found me, I wasn't conspiring against you! Honest!"

The figure gave Vulcanus a thumbs down, then put his hand out and a living spear came out and wrapped itself around Vulcanus.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled the figure as he pulled Vulcanus towards him.

"SUCKER!" yelled the figure before jumping in backwards into a portal.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Vulcanus before the portal closed.

Maxios wondered what that was about, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Harley, are we in the right place?" asked a man in a purple suit who had green hair, white skin and a red, almost eternal, smile .

"Sure we are Puddin'! That's who we're supposed to teach a lesson to." said a girl in a jester-like outfit.

"Really? I was expecting the old dragon to at least give us a mental job worth something." said the man in a almost dramatic voice.

"Who are you?" asked Maxios with his eyes narrowing.

"Silly me! Where are my manners?" said the man as he smacked his forehead.

"Right here Puddin'!" said the jester girl pulling out a huge jar filled to the top with his "manners".

"[Hysterical Laughter]...Sorry...sorry...My name is the Joker." said the man extending a hand.

Maxios took it, but got a 50k volt.

"[Hysterical Laughter] That never gets old! Say, why the long face? You need a smile on that face." said the man extending a flower which spit a cloud of red gas in Maxios' face which began making him laugh hysterically.

"Hey, Puddin'?"

"Yes, Harley?"

"Skyler said we weren't supposed to kill him, just weaken him enough for Skyler to scare him."

"Oh, drat! I was just starting to have fun. Oh, well. We have other ways of having fun, right? [Hysterical Laughter]"

Suddenly Carnival music began playing and Maxios stopped laughing uncontrollably as the man brought out a jack-in-the-box on a tripod and began cranking it.

[The Monkey chased the Weasel starts playing]

[BONG!]

At the end a jack pops out of the box with a tommy gun and begins laughing as it tries to shoot Maxios, with the Joker laughing hysterically.

Harley then back-flipped up to Maxios and delivered a split-kick to his jaw. He got up and she noticed this before pulling out a huge hammer.

"If I hit the bell, I get a prize right Puddin'?" asked the girl to the Joker.

"Yep! [Hysterical Laughter]"

For her build, she was quite strong, because Maxios had to avoid her hammer with every swing she made until she finally connected.

[DING!]

Maxios could have sworn that he heard a bell when she hit him and he had gotten quite tired of this. When she was bowing to the Joker, Maxios got up and charged her, hitting her square between the shoulder blades. She screamed in pain before flying into a brick wall.

"Okay, I think we got him where Skyler wants him, soooo...Can we have our payment?" asked the Joker to the air before in front of him the green dragon appears.

"Don't do that! That's worse than what Bats does!" said the Joker before being handed a 90 karat ingot of gold, "Wow! Is THIS REAL?!"

The figure nods mutely and then quietly explains how it works, which Maxios is unable to hear.

"Okay, well bye. And don't worry, Bats will never know we talked. Oh, purple boy...Merry Christmas!" said the Joker before he and Harley disappeared in a poof of gray smoke.

Maxios found a present wrapped in a bow in front of him and eyed it suspiciously.

[TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK, TICKTOCK,TICKTOCK,TICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICK TOCK...]

[BOOOM!]

When the smoke cleared, Maxios was holding his burnt snout as Skyler approached.

"You deserve it." said Skyler circling Maxios at a walking pace with his hands behind his back.

"What do you want?" growled Maxios.

"See if I can change your ways, like with how I'm doing with Vulcanus. Notice any thing different besides the wings?"

"No."

"Tsk. Too bad. You see, a few days ago, he and Crater were picking on Cynder. I teach them a lesson, Crater loses a few teeth and Vulcanus gets his black heart brought to the surface, in other words, I made his red scales blackish red and his crimson eyes black. With the way you're going, you'll wind up like him too."

"What'd you do to his wings?"

"He called me a coward, so I...removed his wings. By the way, just because you're purple doesn't mean you get respect from me so easily. You have to earn it and so far, all I see is a trophy. So...will you change your ways?"

"Bite me!" growled Maxios.

"Ohhh, bad choice of words."

Before Maxios can react, Skyler bites a piece of his shoulder off and...eats it.

"Yuck! You taste like Blargian gnat cheese!" said Skyler hacking the piece up.

Maxios staggered back from the pain...wait! Weren't you supposed to wake up in a dream. Suddenly cackling laughter muffled in fire was heard behind him as a song started playing.

**ONE TWO**

**GET INSIDE**

**THREE FOUR**

**LOCK THE DOOR**

**FIVE SIX**

**GRAB A CRUCIFIX**

**SEVEN EIGHT**

**ITS TOO LATE**

**NINE TEN**

**FREDDY'S COMING FOR YOU**

Turning around he saw a man with claws for hands, burnt skin, a tattered red and black sweater, and a bowler hat.

"So Skyler, you taking over my department?" asked the man.

"No, Freddy. Just gonna give him a scare."

"Ohhhh, mind if I watch?" asked the man making a seat and a tube of popcorn appear.

"Help yourself." said Skyler advancing, "first a test. Lets see how hopeless you are."

A little girl with glowing yellow eyes walks up to Maxios and sees he's in the way.

"Could you please move? You're in the way of the angel." said the little girl with her abnormally large eyes.

"Get out of my way." said Maxios as he slapped the girl aside who began crying and she ran off.

"Daddy, the mean dragon hurt me!"

[Monstrous roar!]

From around the corner came a charging hunk of metal, with its port holes a bright red, its drill whirring, and it was heading right for Maxios. Before it hit him, it faded in mist.

"Failed the Little Sister test...You, Maxios the purple dragon, are hereby charged with a cruel heart." said Skyler.

Maxios had had enough with this dragon and breathed fire at him and Skyler screamed in agony before falling to the ground. Maxios was getting ready to walk away when Freddy began laughing.

"You know nothing about the dream world, do you? Even here Skyler is immune to fire, besides with me here with him we have control of your dream...or should I say 'nightmare'?"

Skyler got up, his skin dissolving to reveal black bones and he became bigger than any dragon, even Malefor, and his eyes became pitch-black.

"Hope it turns to morning soon, or you're a dead dragon!" said the Dark Skeleton dragon as it breathed shadow fire.

Maxios avoided it, but the skeletal tail grabbed him and before the buzzsaw point could kill him, a small fraction of light came in.

"Sorry, Fred. Its morning."

"Aw, man! It was just getting to the good part!" said Freddy before he turned to dust and was blown away.

"This was nothing more than a dream Maxios. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA!" said Skyler before dissolving into black mist.

* * *

Maxios shot awake and looked to see the sun was rising. He got ready to get up when he noticed his right arm was sore. Looking he saw that his right shoulder was almost gone as his blood slowly flowed out and that's when he fainted.

* * *

In the garden section of the city,

Skyler may look in his 20s as a dragon, but he was truly over a million years old, yet none of these girl dragons got the message that he wasn't interested. It was like running from a ravenous pack of rancors and he was running out of energy fast. Finding himself in a dead end corner he turned around as the dragonesses crowded in and a lame, yet desperate plan came to mind.

"Look!" he yelled pointing behind the horde of girls and they listened and they all lost their attention on him.

Seeing his moment, he began climbing onto the wall and was over the wall before he heard them scream for him. The scents of the flowers overwhelmed his already strong sense of smell, nearly knocking him out. He recovered in half a second and decided for extra safety to hide. He began spinning extra fast and soon he was buried in safety under the stones of WarFang, sure Earth wasn't one of his elements but he did know how to manipulate it when he needed to. He leaned back in the little crevice he made and relaxed.

"How did I ever get so popular? What'd I do? If anything, they should be after Spyro, not a dragon who can control darkness...and light. Mating season...phf...who needs it?" he said to himself before his hearing decieved him and he heard the sounds of a siren singing.

'No don't go! If anything, you should know that singing that beautiful doesn't belong to a beautiful creature! Kratos taught you that when you and him went thru the desert to find Pandora's temple!' screamed his inner self, but to no avail.

When he burst out of his hidden spot in a shower of yellow-goldish rocks, his eyes came upon the singer's voice and they literally popped out of their sockets as his mouth dropped to the stone floor. He saw a beautiful ice dragoness and his heart was in his throat at the sight. He calmly walked over and looked her in the eyes and she did the same. His tail brought a mariad of flowers and she took them and spoke with such beauty he almost melt.

"You certainly know how to get a girl's attention. What's your name, big boy?" said the ice dragoness.

"Skyler." he responded love-struck.

"Care to escort me to the training hall?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have all the time in the world."

She got up from the bed of flowers she was on and walked forward, Skyler following her closely by her side.

Crux and Seven saw this and both their mouths were open in shock, Seven's second jaw was out and open also, as they saw Skyler walk away with a ice dragoness. Seven had a heart attack at seeing the two lock tails and Skyler put one of his wings over her.

[Brings out Paramedic heart-starter devices] "CLEAR!" yells Seven as the electricty courses thru him and sends him into nearby wall.

* * *

END CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Training Room:

Crux and Seven walked towards Spyro, Cynder, and Talos who were watching Skyler rip apart a dummy Stone Golem, with nothing but his bare hands.

"I see you guys found out who Skyler is dating." said Seven.

"Who?" asked Spyro looking at the Xeno confused.

"That Ice dragoness down there watching him." said Crux pointing at Shard.

"You mean he's dating Shard?!" asked Cynder.

"Yep."

"She'll break his heart." said Spyro.

"Actually, we saw their eyes and you could see genuine love in them." said Seven.

[Shard giggles as Skyler slams the Golem dummy over his shoulder]

Spyro, Cynder, and Talos' mouths drop.

"I take it she doesn't have a sense of humor?" asked Seven seeing their expressions.

"Nope." said Spyro.

"Never." said Cynder.

"Not in a million years." said Talos.

When the two come up to the area where the others are, Shard tells Skyler to wait outside. He nods and leaves.

"Okay I get it, my past is what's confusing you. He...has something about him that I just like." said Shard.

Seven grabbed her and looked her in the eyes.

"If you break his heart, I won't kill you, but I will make you suffer. Got it?" hissed Seven.

"Y-yeah." stammered Shard.

"Good." said Seven releashing her, "I'm gonna go train."

In the next minute, they saw Seven dodging death traps in the training area and killing dummies.

"Hey Shard? Could you bring Talos out here? Got a surprise for him."

Talos followed Shard and when they came outside, they saw Skyler holding down a trash can lid and somebody struggling to get out.

"Get me out of here you freak! I'm gonna kill you!" said Maxios.

"Shard, please go home." said Skyler with unnatural love-struckness sounding voice.

"Okay." she took off as Skyler held the lid, then he turned his attention to Talos, "Okay, buddy-boy we got your brother nice and tight in this trash can, so lets have a little fun."

The next thing Talos knew, Skyler put his foot on the trash can, and a large lamp post appeared in his hand.

"FORE!"

[CLAUNK!]

The trash can went rolling down the hill, but when the ground evened, it stop. Talos then teleported in behind the can as his brother was climbing out. He created a force barrier to shove his brother back in and slammed the lid on him and then kicked the can to send it flying down the can. Suddenly a Dark Crystal Ramp appeared and as soon as the trash can cleared the ramp, it fell apart. Skyler then appeared by Talos' side.

"Hey, isn't that your father?"

[SPLAT!]

"I think we better go now." said Skyler grabbing Talos and jumping backwards into a portal.

"TALOS!" yelled Elios at the top of his lungs, his voice filled with hate.

When they reappeared in front front of the others, Skyler fell out of the portal laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" asked Cynder.

"The trash can exploded when it neared Elios, splattering him with garbage and Maxios!" said Skyler still laughing.

Suddenly a white tiger came bounding up and transformed into Blaze.

_"Hey, boss. Some girls are still after you. I thought I'd warn you before they get here."_ said Blaze.

"Aw, crud! Sorry, no time to talk now! Have to get to Shard's place! Bye!" said Skyler before arcing away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a unknown location:

"So, a Fox Dragon has returned to this world. This dragon might become a thorn in my side, or a great accomplince...The purple dragon Maxios, might be a better choice thought...I just pick randomly...One, Two, Three I pick you..." spoke a evil voice deep in the shadows of a long forgotten location.

* * *

END CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW.

Crux, Elios, Talos, and Maxios belong to Dragon Of Chaos97.


	9. Chapter 9

Talos, Maxios, Elios, Pyre, and Crux belong to Dragon Of Chaos97.

* * *

Skyler was hating Ignitus for suggesting this, him learn to ignore freezing temperatures? yeah right! But he had to go thru with it. Cyril was worse than Volteer, at least in pride anyway. Always babbling on about how "great" his ancestors were or how "great", "wonderful", "marvelous", yadda yadda, he is.

'How about shutting that wagging tongue of your's and shove it...'

"I beg your pardon!" said Cyril looking offended.

'Oops, guess I said that out loud...F#$% it!'

Skyler could feel his blood was already half frozen from the small snowstorm Cyril conjured and he was already on his knees.

He said they would go to Dante's Freezer in about 3 weeks and it was already day 8 and he wasn't even 10 ft near Cyril. His objective was to get close to Cyril without freezing, yet he was still at the 35 feet marker and had made no real progress whatsoever and then he felt...

Skyler dropped to the floor with a frozen '_clunk'_ and Cyril sighed.

"Spyro, if you please." said Cyril to the purple dragon.

Spyro stepped forth and breathed a small amount of fire on Skyler which instantly brought him back to the land of the living.

"Why do I have to go to Dante's Freezer? I can handle everything else, but the cold just fine!" complained the dragon getting up.

"If you don't get used to the cold, you'll be nothing but extra baggage." said Cyril in that British sounding accent he had.

"I hate when somebody's right." muttered Skyler as he slowly got up, "Once more."

It wasn't until nightfall that Skyler was forced to quit for the day, he limped out of the training room as Shard came over to him and helped him up. Heading back to their place, Maxios hit Skyler from behind.

"Talos took my girl, so I'll take yours! And just so you don't stop me..." with those words Maxios encased Skler from the neck down in ice.

"Maxios, you're a brute." said Shard slashing his face.

"Why...you!" he said before hitting her back at which she yelped in pain and that's when Skyler snapped.

A spiked, flaming chain wrapped itself around Maxios' neck and pulled him towards a flaming Skeletal Dragon.

"Give me one reason why I should't decapitate you now!" said the Dragon in a voice that sounded like many.

"..."

"Hah! See! Who's the coward now?! You may have used my weakness against me, but nobody, AND I MEAN NOBODY, hits my girl! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

With that Skyler threw Maxios to the ground, slammed his foot into his ribs (twice), then punted him.

Walking away from the now severely injured Maxios, who wobbled away, Skyler returned to normal.

"Sorry...you had...to see...that...Shard..." he said before passing out.

Regardless of what happened, she picked him up and carried him back to their place.

* * *

NEXT DAY:

Skyler was practicing against dummies and used his Force Crush move on a single armored dummy, crushing it into splitters. He then delivered a roundhouse kick to another dummy, grabbed it by the chest and slammed his head against it. The dummy reeled and then fell over as its head caved in. Charging at another, he sent it flying into the wall.

He then saw Talos and he had the dummies deactivate and walked over to the pale dragon and sat down.

"So, why are you here? Its five in the morning." said Skyler.

"Same with you." was the dragon's reply.

"Touche. I'm sharpening my skills, but I can never seem to get used to the cold! I've always hated winter, but the snow makes it beautiful."

"You realize Shard's element is ice, right?"

"Oh, shut up. I heard what you and Pyre did...Your brother went after Shard last night. He'll have sore ribs for a week the way I pounded him. Dummies aren't very fun targets."

"Want to spar then?"

"Never thought you'd ask."

The two dragons took their positions in the arena. Before Talos could react, Skyler disappeared and reappeared in front of him before delivering a spin kick that sent Talos flying. Talos teleported and gave a swift kick to Skyler's back, who staggered forward. Skyler whirled around throwing a Dark Energy ball, which Talos barely managed to dodge.

"Thought this was sparring not a death match." said Talos.

"It is sparring, my attacks do no damage, but they still hurt. You can go all out." said Skyler charging forward with a fire engulfed fist.

Talos teleported as Skyler brought the fist down, shattering the floor.

"Teleporting can't save you forever! Let's have some fun..." said Skyler as he morphed his body into Joker's.

"What'd you do?"

"What you didn't know I could shape-shift? I can't do it as well as my brother Scorch, but I can certainly do a few." said Joker/Skyler.

Three poker cards were then sent flying at Talos, who dodged them easily, but the next attack hit dead on.

"Oops. Too much torque." said Joker/Skyler as he had the boxing glove gun retract.

[Hysterical Laughter]"If you think when I shape-shift I can't use their abilities you are dead wrong. You need a smile on that face."

[Monkey chased the Weasel starts playing]

[BOING!]

Jack-in-the-Box pops out and opens fire while laughing. Joker/Skyler pulls out Balloon Tommy Gun and open fires at Talos.

"You sure you're not trying to kill me?" asked Talos creating a force barrier from the bullets.

"No. [Hysterical Laughter]"

Suddenly Joker/Skyler was engulfed in a nuclear explosion and he returned to himself and the Jack-in-the-Box disappeared.

"Oh, well on to the the next one." said Skyler as he began spinning in a Tornado.

"Ello Everybody!" said Mask/Skyler.

"What is this?"

"Me having fun. Now where'd I leave that weapon...Left pocket?" said the green faced corn ball as he pulled a very, very long ribbon out of the suit's left pocket.

After 5 minutes, he finally got what he was looking for.

"Say 'hello' to my little friend!" said Mask/Skyler as he pulled out a Ryno V and "War Charge" music began playing.

"You've got to be kidding."

Talos had to keep up a stronger force barrier up to prevent getting hit by the malestorm of bullets and missiles.

[CLICK! CLICK!]

"Oh, well! Time for something else." said Mask/Skyler as he pulled out a giant Whack-a-Mole Mallet.

Talos just stood there as Mask/Skyler swung the hammer and upon impact...it shattered into match sticks.

"Goodbye!" said Mask/Skyler as he began bouncing all over the place and Talos ducked as the goofball went over him and thru the window behind him.

[Alarm sounds as Mask/Skyler's eyes pop out]

Mask/Skyler waves goodbye as he plummets 40 ft.

Upon hitting the ground, he becomes a pancake. A hand reaches up and pulls his head off the stone.

"Look ma! I'm roadkill! [Goofy Laughter]"

Getting up, he returns to normal and arcs into the training room.

Skyler goes onto all fours and charges Talos at 800mph.

[_CLANG!]_

"Why didn't you tell me you have a metal skeleton before I charged? [Mumbles unintelligently] Goodnight New York!" said Skyler stumbing around before collapsing onto the ground.

Talos brought him to the infirmary where the early doc was waiting.

* * *

END CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

Talos, Pyre, Maxios, Elios, and Crux belong to Dragon Of Chaos97.

* * *

Skyler awoke to a throbbing headache. He noticed he was in the hospital and he stumbled out of the bed and he slowly began to regain his balance. Suddenly a shout was heard then the sound of war horns.

Slag! City's under siege!

He arced to the gate at exactly the same time as Crux and Talos appeared from their various teleportation methods. A few minutes later Spyro and Cynder came too. Looking at the enemy army, Skyler almost thought he was looking at a Zerg Swarm, the army was massive, catapults, siege towers, rams, anything and everything for a siege. Skyler saw a few villager's on the outside of the city retreating towards the gate as a small band of grublins, trolls, and orcs chased after them.

"Help any villagers get inside the city! Crux, Talos you're with me." said Skyler before jumping off the gate, leaving the others stunned.

He landed with a resounding 'BOOM' and brought out a mini-gun as he ushered the various villagers towards the gate while shooting any enemies that came close to any villager. Skyler then saw a green dragon fighting off trolls and he arced over decapitating all three trolls in one blow.

"Thanks, but my son is still in my house." said the dragon.

"I got it. Get inside!" said Skyler as he headed for the house that had grublins and orcs surrounding it and it was on fire.

Jumping onto the back of an orc, he used him to catapult himself into the house's top level and phased thru the wall. Upon landing he heard a young dragon scream as a orc advanced. Charging forward, he slammed his fist into the orc's skull.

"Leave the kid alone!" yelled Skyler, "You okay?"

"Mm-hm."

"What's your name?"

"Trench."

"Well, we have to get out of here, so hold on okay? And keep your head down." said Skyler as he picked the young dragon up, held him to his chest and charged thru the brick wall showering the unsuspecting grublins in debris. He then began dodging countless attacks from the enemy as he made his way to the gate. A single crossbow weilding orc managed to hit Skyler in the shoulder with a arrow before being decapitated by Talos' claws blades.

A single troll crossed Skyler's path and he went into overdrive in speed and made the troll roadkill as he ran over him. Once inside the gate, he let the little dragon go to his father and that's when his vision began to blur.

"You okay mister?" asked Trench.

"Y-yeah. I-is anybody e-else freezing?"

Pulling the arrow out, he saw that it was made of...

"Oh, slag..."

Skyler fell backwards still clutching the arrow and Seven went over to the arrow and looked at it.

"ICE! How would they know about Skyler's one weakness?!" hissed Seven.

"Cynder must have told them! Get her!" said a random villager and Cynder looked away in shame.

"No. She didn't." said Spyro getting in front of her protectively as did Seven, Crux, and Talos.

"And HOW would you know?" RANDOM.

"Because she's been with me ever since we defeated Malefor."

"Then who told them?!"

Suddenly a portal opens from the ground and two metal snakes come out, wrap themselves around two statues and pull a figure out.

"Vulcanus!" yelled the figure.

"Don't, please." said Vulcanus walking forward, his scales were begining to reclaim their former red tint, but they were still mostly black, his eyes were crimson again though.

"I have been a spy for Skyler, keeping an eye on bully dragons since...that day...I know who gave them the info of his weakness. Scorpion?"

Scorpion nodded and outstretched his hand and the skin parted as a snake-like head appeared out of the hand and roared to life. The living spear swept thru the crowd until it found its target and wrapped itself around him.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion pulling the culprit foward.

"Shock?!" said Vulcanus as a yellow electric dragon was pulled into view and Scorpion detached the rope around Shock then went back thru his portal.

Shock had yellow scales, a blue underbelly, a medium build, roughly Talos' age, had two ruby red eyes, and his tail spike was blade-like.

"So what if I killed him? He deserved it! You Vulcanus are being used!" said Shock speaking like no other electric dragon.

"No, he's not." said Skyler getting up with a grin on his face.

"W-wha? B-b-but how?!"

"I faked freezing into a coma when you were around. I truly learned how to withstand the cold within the first three hours of training with Cyril, when YOU weren't there." said Skyler grabbing Shock by the neck, "And Vulcanus isn't being used, he's doing this to redeem his former color."

"You are just as bad as Cynder." said Shock and that's when the light went out in Skyler's eyes.

"No...I'm nothing like Cynder...She has done nothing but good since Spyro freed her...but me?...I'm worse than even Malefor." said Skyler darkly.

* * *

END CHAPTER.

READ AND REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 11

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, and Crux belong to Dragon Of Chaos97.

* * *

"W-what do you mean you're worse than Malefor?" asked Shock his eyes wide.

"Look at my scales, my fur, my eyes. They change colors when I get mad, I nearly killed Vulcanus when he called me a coward. I have both Dark/Convexity Powers and Light, but so far the Darkness is winning. I've killed billions of innocents, I've destroyed TWO worlds. Cynder may have done bad things in the past, but she can not be held accountable for those actions. Me though I did it willing, except the first planet was an accident, but I have never forgiven myself. I may never forgive myself. My past forever haunts me. You though, are going to jail." said Skyler lobbing Shock into the prison building all the way on the other side of city.

"I'm gonna go deal with some orcs." said Skyler arcing out thru the gate.

Soon afterwards the crowd dispersed, leaving Spyro, Cynder, Crux, and Talos behind.

Suddenly Skyler reappeared before them as he ripped a Grublins head off.

"Did you really, destroy two worlds?" asked Cynder.

"You don't know about the first one, but after I sent you two home I Void nuked Jak's world." said Skyler turning away.

"I should have died when I fought Galvatron!" said Skyler slamming his fist into the stone wall, "You Crux, are no monster. I'm the monster...always will be. I never deserved the rank of 'hero' in any world."

He began walking away and then disappeared in black mist.

"[Shudders] That is one creepy ability." said Spyro.

"Is it just me, or does he seem to have attitude changes very quickly?" asked Cynder.

**"No, he can be like that. But I don't like. It usaully means he's gonna do something reckless, or he's just gonna think his life over."** said Hunter.

_"Well I don't blame him. He did have 12 years of hate in him when he joined the military, followed by receiving an acid wound from a Xenomorph Hive he destroyed by himself, killed Dr. Kachinsky, then betrayed every Jedi and almost every race in the universe, then when he found out Megatron broke his deal he went on a eternal revenge trip against Megatron, fought against the enemy in every world afterwards, went to a ton of other worlds, wound up in Jak's world, fought his 'grandfather', then killed himself only to reappear the next day, but as a future version of himself, and then destroyed Jak's world to save it...aaaand I said too much didn't I Hunter?"_

**"How 'bout keeping that jaw of yours from talking, hmm?"**

_"Why didn't you stop me?!"_

**"I thought you'd stop yourself!"**

_"You are so selfish!"_

**"Don't start Blaze!"**

_"How about you don't start it, ONE-EYE?!"_

**"That's it!"**

The dragons edge away from the fighting Tiger bot and Snake bot and went to the arena, where dragons tested their skills against one another.

"Hey, what's Skyler doing here?" asked Crux.

"And what is my brother doing?" said Talos.

They saw Skyler grab a War Axe from the weapons rack and then he and Maxios charged each other.

"Guys! Maxios called Skyler a coward and now their in the arenaaaa...and I see you found that out..." said Seven as he approached them then noticed they were watching the battle.

* * *

Skyler swung the Axe like it was super-light and barely missed cleaving Maxios' arm off. Skyler then seeing the Axe was too heavy, therefor too slow, slammed it into the ground and charged the purple dragon. Both dragons' horns collided, but it was Maxios who was sent flying. In a split second Skyler had Maxios in a headlock, threatening to snap his jaws to opposite sides.

"Nobody calls me a coward and lives." whispered Skyler with venom in his voice.

"Skyler stop!"

Skyler looked up and saw Shard.

"You are one lucky yet very unlucky dragon." said Skyler as he slammed Maxios to the ground, "I still get a trophy though."

Maxios' felt Skyler grab one of his horns and pulled until it came off. Screaming in pain Maxios shot Skyler a death glare.

"Go ahead. Try me, but if you do, it'll be more than a horn you lose." said Skyler before arcing to Shard and he walked away from the still screaming Maxios.

"Sorry Shard. You...probably hate me now..." he said ashamed.

"No I don't. Besides...I think you hurt more than Maxios' head." she said with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, probably his ego." said Skyler before chuckling, "Well, Dante's Freezer awaits."

Leaving the arena, he saw Maxios limping away with his followers close behind. A Earth Dragon shot a Earth Bullet at Skyler, but he caught it then crushed it and gave the dragon a "You're also on my To-Kill-List" look and the dragon cowered away and ran to catch up with the others.

"Wimp!" growled Skyler as he headed for the teleportor room.

* * *

END CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, and Crux belong to Dragon Of Chaos97.

* * *

"Stupid teleportation devices. They always malfunction or don't work." grumbled Skyler as he and the others trudged thru the forest towards Dante's Freezer.

When he had arrived at the teleporter, it suddenly malfunctioned and so he and the others had to walk to Dante's Freezer for the first 20 miles, then fly the other 5 miles and Skyler was already annoyed with the journey.

Blaze and Hunter had scratches and bruises (even though they're metal) and both were ready to rip each others' throats open, but for now they kept their distance from each other.

It was near noon when they stopped for a quick break.

"I'll be right back." said Skyler going on all fours and heading for a clearing.

"Where are you going?" asked Spyro.

"Hunting. What else?" was Skyler's reply before he cloaked and went off.

* * *

Skyler saw his perfect target, a 12-point buck standing right in the open. His cloaking ability allowed him to appraoch undetected and once he was within striking distance, he pounced.

[Sqeaul! _SNAP!]_

Skyler began digging into his prize when a burning smell reached his nose. Spitting out the half-eaten bone, he cautiously headed towards the smell and found the ruined remains of a camp. Looking around he saw the dead bodies of cheetah warriors all over, all of them at least 2 days old. Tilting his head back, he fired a fireball into the air.

A few minutes later the others had arrived and they were all stunned.

"W-what happened?" asked Cynder looking around at the carnage in disgust.

"Looks like a fight, a rather short fight, ensued here." said Seven looking around.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the freaks." said a familiar voice, "So you're the ones who did this. Figured the culprits would return to scene of the crime."

"We didn't do this." said Spyro evenly.

"I wasn't talking to you or the Black Serpent. I was talking to the three freaks over there."

[Points at Skyler, Talos, and Crux]

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Skyler charging forward and before Maxios could react, he was sent flying and landed on his back.

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU IN THE DREAM WORLD! YOU ARE UNCHANGABLE, YOU SELF-CENTERED B#$%!" yelled Skyler charging forward prepared to slam his fist into Maxios' head, crushing it but stopped when Talos got in his way.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Skyler the black on him spreading all over him, his eyes turning hellfire.

"No. I won't let you kill him in cold-blood." said Talos evenly.

"AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID TO YOU, YOU DEFEND HIM?! I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIS GUTS!"

"I hate him, but not enough to let you kill him!"

"FINE! THEN DIE WITH HIM!"

With those words, Skyler sent Talos flying with a back-hand and charged after him, leaving Maxios stunned.

'D-did he defend me? After everything I've done?'

Maxios snapped out of his shock as a strangled gasp was heard. Looking towards it, he saw...something that no longer resembled the greenish-orange dragon choking his brother and bringing the wrist-blades to his neck.

"TALOS!" yelled Maxios and fired an Ice bullet which struck Skyler square in the face, causing him to drop the white dragon.

"ICE NO LONGER WORKS ON ME! THOUGHT I HAD ESTABLISHED THAT AFTER SHOCK WAS THROWN IN JAIL!"

"Leave. him. ALONE!" yelled Maxios sending a heavily concentrated beam of ice at Skyler who after five seconds fell to the ground completely frozen.

The two brothers then looked at each in surprise.

"I-I, um, uh, I have to be heading back." said Maxios and left.

Talos got up wobbly and looked at his brother still in shock.

'D-did he just...save me?' thought the white dragon.

Suddenly canisters came flying out of nowhere and landed in front of the dragons. Green mist came pouring out, knocking everybody, but Crux and Seven out who were imediately surrounded.

* * *

The four dragons, the two machines, and Seven were chained up and Skyler, who was still encased in ice, were being held prisoner by the bio-mech soldiers and the captain (who held a strangle resemblance to Radec) approached them.

"You are all under arrest for threatening the new order of our master." said the captain coldly.

"{Sir. The Fox Dragon is escaping!}" yelled one of the soldiers guarding the ice block as it blew open.

Skyler grabbed both soldiers and slammed them together, splattering them. He then charged forward and flattened another soldier. He then breathed acid-fire on the chains, freeing the others.

"We are nobody's prisoners!" growled Skyler going Dark...Phase II.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 13

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, and Crux belong to Dragon Of Chaos97.

* * *

Dark Skyler advanced on the Bio-mech captain, but was stopped as a Knockout canister landed in front of him, releasing the knockout gas inside. Spyro, Cynder, and Talos were knocked out instanstly. Crux and Seven got gun butts to the back of their heads. Skyler refused to down and was only inches from slicing the captain's head off before he fell and he returned to normal.

* * *

'Where am I? I smell...brimestone? Only places I know around here would be the volcano or Munitions Forge. Guess they have a factory here...' thought Skyler as he regained consciousness in a prison cell.

He then spotted a Bio-mech standing too close to his cell. Skyler reached out and grabbed the soldier by the head and...

* * *

The others regained consciousness in another cell and looked around.

"Great! Another cell." said Seven getting annoyed.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" asked Talos.

"What?" asked Crux.

"Tapping on the wall."

"(Listens Intently) That's Morse code." said Crux.

"What's it say?" asked Seven.

"S...t...a...n...d, Stand. B...a...c...k. Stand back."

The group look at each other confused then jump back as the wall explodes. The dust was so think even Crux, Seven, Blaze and Hunter couldn't see thru it. Its not until a figure stumbles out do they see.

"Maxios?!" said Talos in shock.

"[Cough] For the love of the Ancestors, come on! Don't you know a break out when you see one?!" said Maxios motioning them to continue.

They look at each in shock, but then continue as they hear guards coming.

"Where's Skyler?" asked Cynder.

Suddenly another wall explodes and a screaming Bio-mech comes flying out and lands, legs first, in lava. The Bio-mech continues screaming until its head is engulfed in lava.

"Okay lets go!" said Skyler joining them as they made their escape.

Suddenly the gates close but Skyler continues forward.

"COMING THRU!" yelled the Fox Dragon plowing over the two Bio-mechs and smashing the Metal Gate down, leaving them stunned until the soldiers behind them start firing their carbines.

"{You fools! Get in the tanks and go after them!}" yelled the commander.

Soon three hover tanks were after the dragons as they continued to make their getaway.

"That's it!" said Skyler turning around and slamming his fist into the ground. Suddenly three Dark Crystal Golems erupted from the ground as did a Dark Crystal Wall, blocking the pursuing Bio-mechs, "Not sure how long those Golems or the wall will last...lets go!"

* * *

A fair ways away from the Bio-mech prison, the group head into a cave for shelter as it starts raining, hot acid rain.

"Maxios...why did you help us? Why help me?" asked Talos when he found his tongue.

"Because...because it felt...good to help...you when Skyler tried to kill you and you defending me dispite all the horrible things I did to you...It changed me, besides I still have a mark to show for my sins. [Points to ruins of the broken off horn] So...can we put the rivalry behind us now?" [Extends paw]

'Is this Maxios? No...it...it can't be...' thought Talos in shock before taking the paw and shaking it.

"Oh, uh, I never really wanted Pyre, I just did it to irk you."

Skyler silently chuckled to himself then used his tech vision to see if anything electronic was nearby and found nothing.

"The Bio-mechs have weapons that can kill in one to two hits, so you will all need armor." said Skyler heading to the back of the cave.

"Where are we going to find a Metalsmith out here?" asked Crux, "Or even the materials to make the armor?"

Skyler smirks at the question.

"Crux, remember those Young Bloods the day you 'died'?" asked Skyler.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I custom made my armor. I can forge any armor or weapon you can think of. I can add special properties to the armor, I am a master Weaponsmith and Armorsmith, so look no further for all your armor needs!" said Skyler.

"Hunter, Mining Mode."

**"Yes sir!"** said Hunter transforming into a Scorpion resembling a Blunder Tail, but has a drill for a tail, **"Make way. Miner coming thru."**

Hunter went over to a specific spot near the cave wall and began drilling as Skyler created an anvil from the nearby rocks using his Light powers and then brought out a hammer and once Hunter delivered a thick chunk of iron, Skyler began working on the armor and it wasn't until three days later, that he finished.

* * *

END CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW.


	14. Chapter 14

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, Crux, and Elika belong to Dragon Of Chaos97.

* * *

When Skyler was done forging the armor, each of them, except Maxios due to trust issues, had a different kind of armor on.

Skyler glanced at Talos and Crux while Spyro and Cynder went to try on their armor.

What's the matter, do you want armor or not?" he asked them. Talos chuckled while Crux closed his eyes as though he was concentrating on something. "I have a force field around me, skin tight, few things can get through it, I prefer to do things myself and it doesn't take much effort to create so...there you go."

Skyler nodded and turned to Crux who still had a mask of concentration on his face.

"Well, you want armor you can get it." Skyler offered. As if those words were somehow a catalyst Crux's body began to change, his scales molded and became harder than diamonds, bony ridges and spikes grew from his body. But the most noticable thing was the huge black carapace jutted out of his body, the bony frills overlapped each other to form extra protection that covered his wings as well and a mask of black bone covered most of his face. Skyler and Talos watched in amazement as Crux stretched his body like a cat, popping joints and jerked his head twice, [_crack, crack!_] Crux stared at the dumbstruck dragons through his head guard that covered his eyes that gave him a fairly impassive expression.

"It's called the armor gene, when I activate the gene my body adapts and reforms so I can handle more punishment, not as strong as your armor Skyler, but like Talos, I have and prefer my own way of protecting myself, its more familiar, so I don't mean any offense to you or your skills." Skyler was still dumbstruck. When he finally regained the composure to speak he barely kept himself from stuttering. "Seven is a hybrid like you and he can't do that." Crux shrugged and did a few exercises and flips to test his mobility. "Well," He said as he walked up the wall and flipped off in a few seconds. "I was a special case, even before I became a hybrid my biology was rare, it rejected the embryo when I got taken and cocooned like my colony. I was possibly the only human in the galaxy that could do that, so as you would think, that sparked a lot of interest among the scientists, particularly the bio-weapons department, they tested me and used all sorts of alien genes and powers they sampled, they tried to do the same thing with other test subjects, hundreds, but many were torn apart by the mutations, only two survived."

"But Seven wasn't there." Skyler cut in. For a brief moment Skyler thought Crux had shivered.

"I wasn't talking about Seven. I was talking about...Elika." He turned to Skyler. "I'm not telling you what happened to her. It's my secret and mine only." Crux stalked away. As Spyro and Cynder walked out of the armory, the former wearing heavy plate armor, the latter wearing chain mail and a simple iron helmet, Talos walked over to Maxios.

"Well, I guess this is it." Maxios knew that it washis que to leave but despite Skyler's hard gaze of scorn, he stayed put.

"Armor, or no armor, I'm coming with you." Skyler growled, to his surprise, Maxios stayed put. "I'm coming with my brother, I owe him a debt and I intend to pay it in full." Skyler sighed, "Fine, but don't come crying to me if you get killed."

* * *

The group arrives near the gates to the Bio-mech War Factory and Skyler scouts ahead while cloaked, but after three minutes returns.

"First gate is easy, second I couldn't scout due to motion sensors...but I know somebody who would love a good seige." said Skyler.

"Who?" asked Spyro.

"My uncle. You may want to cover your ears because when I call him, anybody nearby gets sore ears unless they're a Hybrid like me."

"Listen to him. It hurts really bad." said Seven.

The others cover their ears as a monsterous roar escapes Skyler shaking the entire region of Munitions Forge. Suddenly a portal appears and a 30 foot man steps out.

"Skyler! Ah been lookin' all ova for ya!" said the giant.

"Sorry Crush, but I have a job for you." said Skyler looking up at his uncle leaving everybody shocked.

"What is it?"

"Siege Warfare. Gates, that way."

"Haven't had me a good siege since the Crusades. Let me at 'em!"

Crush charged forward with his Titanium Steel War Hammer/Mace combo in hand and within thirty seconds, both gates were destroyed.

"Ah'll be leavin' now. Stay alive nephew, ya hear me?!" said Crush before going back to where he was thru his own portal.

"Now that's taken care of, let's destroy this place." said Skyler going forward as did the others but a huge Bio-mech that was about as big as Goro and at least as heavily muscled appeared before them.

"You guys go. I'll take care of this guy." said Skyler morphing into Johnny Cage.

"Show me what you got tough guy." said Cage/Skyler.

The Bio-mech grabbed Cage/Skyler's sunglasses and crashed them before throwing them to the ground and laughing in his face.

"I may not be Cage, but I liked those sunglasses!" said Cage/Skyler.

The Bio-mech swung, but missed because Cage/Skyler did the splits and uppercutted the Bio-mech in the balls.

The Bio-mech's eyes bulged in pain as he clutched his abused crotch.

Cage/Skyler delivered a Flash Kick to the mech's stomach sending him reeling backwards. Cage/Skyler then fired a green ball of energy that sent the mech closer to the edge until he was struggling to keep his balance.

"You just got caged." said Cage/Skyler as he poked the mech in the chest sending him plummeting into the river of lava below.

Skyler returned to normal and saw that none of the others had moved once the fight began.

"What?" he asked shrugging.

With that taken care of they continued onto the main facility and Skyler handed them 80 kilo explosives to place throughout the Factory. Skyler soon found the remains of Vasudan Research Frieghter and went inside to see five dead Terrans and saw a hologram recording disc and played it. The figure who appeared shocked him.

"One-Eye..." he whispered.

"{Skyler, if you ever find this transmission it means I have died or I have been lost. I cannot tell you where I am, but when we touched down on this planet we were attacked by a black, as you Terrans call them, dragon. My comrades were killed, but I managed to fight off the dragoness and I saw deep into her eyes that she did not enjoy it. If you know who she is, play this for her. I hope you show no grudge for I do not. May we meet again old friend.}" said the Vasudan with a cybernetic eye.

Keeping a hold on the disc, he left the transport and went to the entrance after he placed his explosives on a vat of Acetone and natural gas.

When the others arrived he said to make a run for it. They did and once they were at least 50 ft away, Skyler detonated the explosives. The Factory went up in a fiery inferno with sharpnel flying everywhere.

"Okay...I suggest we head back to WarFang and get new supplies before we go to Dante's Freezer." said Skyler and everybody agreed.

* * *

Guardians' Chambers:

Cynder entered the chamber to see Skyler talking to the Guardians when he noticed her.

"Cynder...I have something to show you." said Skyler hesistantly.

[Plays back holo-recording]

Cynder was wide eyed. She couldn't believe that whoever, or whatever, this person was he had forgiven her and had know that deep inside her when she was under Malefor's influence, she didn't do those things on purpose. She actually began to cry.

"Sorry, Cynder if it's a painful memory." said Skyler quietly.

"No...it's alright. I've always wondered what happened to him after he managed to chase me off, so he may still be alive." she said still crying.

"Yeah, One-Eye could survive a lot of punishment. I don't hold a grudge against you Cynder, never will. The old evil Cynder did that, not you, remember that." with that Skyler left the chamber and disappeared into the night.

"Cyny go home now." said Terrador and Cynder nodded and left.

* * *

END CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW.

The armor scene was made with the help of Dragon. Of. Chaos97.


	15. Chapter 15

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, and Crux belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

Also, fans of the Original Spyro series (Spyro the Dragon, Spyro 2, Spyro 3, etc) do not burn me for what I plan to do, if you must have Colonel Mustang do it for you. [Hysterical Laughter]

* * *

Skyler was walking towards Shard's place when suddenly the strange feeling of being watched crept up on him. Turning his eyes to Infared, he scanned the immediate area and found a lone figure watching. Forming a light whip, he launched it at the figure, wrapping it around him.

"COME HERE!" he yelled pulling it closer and put his right leg/arm on the figure when it spoke.

"{Skyler, don't kill me.}" spoke the one-eyed Vasudan before fading away and voices flooded Skyler's mind.

"Seek the Caverns of Time."

"Seek the ruins of the HummingBird Military Base."

"Don't go."

"Follow the path of the Fox Dragon."

"Redeem yourself."

Shaking his head, he looked to where he pinned One-Eye and found nothing.

"What...is going on?" he asked himself continuing toward's Shard's house.

* * *

NEXT DAY

Skyler was thinking things over and decided to visit the Guardians.

When he entered their chamber, they instantly noticed that he was nervous.

"Skyler, what is on your mind?" asked Terrador.

"Well...last night, I saw...One-Eye, but he faded away...then...voices filled my head..." spoke Skyler uneasily.

"Explain." said Volteer.

"The first voice sounded corrupt when it said 'Seek the Caverns of Time', the second sounded normal when it said 'Seek the ruins of the HummingBird Military Base', the third said 'Don't go', the fourth said 'Follow the path of the Fox Dragon', and the fourth one has me on edge...'Redeem yourself'."

"HummingBird Military Base? That place was destroyed when my grand ancestors were around. Why would these 'voices' want you to go there?" said Cyril.

"That truly is the question, isn't it? Yet, what of this 'Caverns of Time'? That place is nothing but a myth, althought I have no doubt that we could learn a great deal from such a place. If you happen to find it, will you tell me the shortest and quickest route to said place?" said Volteer.

"Skyler, I suggest you go to the ruins of the Military Base and see what you can find. Cyril will acompany you." said Terrador.

"Right, let's get on with it." said Cyril walking out the door followed by Skyler.

* * *

HummingBird Military Base Ruins

Skyler and Cyril wondered about the ruins until they came upon a statue of a tall dragon covered in centuries' worth of dust. Skyler brushed the dust off a plaque that read:

**Here Lies Spyro the Legendary's good side before his Corruption**

" 'Spyro the Legendary'? Why does that have a bad ring to it?" said Cyril while Skyler looked at the statue which when compared to the rest of the ruins, it looked brand new.

The two dragons soon found the ruins of what looked like a Command Center and went inside. Skyler stepped on a button without knowing it and a hologram appeared of a penguin with a damaged jetpack on his back.

"Commander James Byrd final report,

We are losing the war against Spyro and we have already lost Agent 9, may that good soldier rest in peace, and Bentley tells me I'm next due to my military capibilites. Bentley and Shelia plan to trap Spyro in a classified location while I give them time to prepare. I leave this message for those that encounter this threat. A purple dragon can be good, but they are not immune to corruption, such is the sad case of Spyro the Legendary. I will not let my friendship with him blind me, he will be stopped."

Suddenly a new voice was heard.

"Oh James, time to come out and play." said a distorted voice.

"May we end this darkness painlessly." said Byrd before the hologram ended.

Skyler whirled around as a metal penguin came into view with his hands, uh, make that flippers, in the air.

"Don't shoot!" said the penguin with the same voice, if somewhat distorted, as the hologram's.

"Who are you?" said Skyler bringing out a triple-barreled shotgun.

"Formerly Commander James Byrd of the HummingBird Air Force." said the penguin.

"That recording is well over 2000 years old, what'd you do? Build a robotic clone of yourself with your memories?"

"Exactly what I did. I believe you're the one the Chronicler told me about." said Commander Byrd.

"Anybody else survive from that battle?" asked Skyler lowering his weapon.

"I'm the only other one to survive." said a cheetah walking in with his hood over his face.

"Hunter of Avalar, correct? You don't seem to be over 2000 years old." said Skyler.

"You can thank my late girlfriend for that. Before Spyro the Legendary killed the others, she gave this green time gem to me so that I could keep an eye on the spot where he was sealed." said Hunter removing the hood and showing a hidden necklace around his neck with the green gem.

"Does the current Spyro know about this?" asked Cyril.

"No. We suggest he doesn't find out until later." said Hunter and Cyril nodded.

"Fair enough, but I have a bad feeling about something." said Skyler before he and Cyril left.

Once Skyler and Cyril were well out of ear shot, James spoke again.

"Tribe still not accepting you back?"

"No, old friend they're not." said Hunter impassively.

"I liked you better when you where hyperactive."

"[Chuckles] Times change."

* * *

END CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW.

Like I said, sorry to fans of the ORIGINAL Spyro series for doing that to the Original (Spyro 1, 2, 3, etc), but it just seems to explain A New Begining in a way.

Note: I own nothing, but Skyler. And Blaze and (Decepticon) Hunter's designs.


	16. Chapter 16

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, and Crux belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Skyler was practicing on dummies once again ,but this time using both his Light and Convexity/Dark Powers. He had a armored dummy stand stock still as he charged up a Convexity/Light Blast and it was taking all his concentration to form the orb. He almost got it to its fullest power until...

"BOO!"

He lost his concentration and the orb was sent spiraling towards the wall, leveling it in a single blast. Skyler turned to see a shocked Sparx.

"Don't...do...that...again..." growled Skyler forming another Convexity/Light Orb.

After he finally got it to the right size, he pulled a large gun with something resembling a skull at the end out of a pillar of fire and put the orb into the ammo slot before taking aim and charging it even more with the weapon's own energy. Sparx had to shield his eyes from the glow of the weapon. Skyler fired the weapon and a loud _'crack!'_ was heard as the projectile struck the dummy, sending arcs of Convexity and Light in different directions for a few seconds.

"I still got the touch with the Peace Maker." said Skyler twirling the weapon in one hand.

"You are one seriously weird dragon." said Sparx.

"At least I fight and not make smart-mouth comments."

Sparx tried to say something, but instead flew off as Skyler prepared another dummy. Suddenly something went wrong with the dummies. They became enshrouded in black mist and Skyler put the Peace Maker away as he brought his claws' serrated edge out and got into a fighting stance.

* * *

Talos and Pyre were walking thru the market place of the city when a huge explosion was heard and pillars of smoke were coming from the training hall.

"What was that?" asked Pyre.

Her answer came as Skyler came flying in, but he plowed into a fuit stand, flattening it as he crashed. He got up with pieces of wood falling off him. A dummy then tackled him and he grabbed its head and slammed it to the ground. Soon at least six small dummies were attacking him along with 2 armored ones, but one thing that was strange about them was the black mist.

After 2 minutes each dummy was nothing but match sticks and the black mist faded away and Skyler's wounds seemed to be taking their toll on him.

"Something's...not...right..." he said before he fell over.

Talos and Pyre then brought him to the hospital.

* * *

3 HOURS LATER

A huge crowd surrounded two dragons having an arm-wrestling match and they were booing the greenish-orange dragon with black and white splotches on his scales and fur who wasn't even straining against Terrador. Terrador was sweating up a storm because Skyler's arm wouldn't move, not even an inch, and Skyler was reading a book of all things and not even trying. No Skyler wasn't cheating, because he had no arm spikes digging into the stone table, no Earth based abilities, and he wasn't even looking.

"You done yet?" asked Skyler not taking his eyes off the book.

Without warning, he moved his arm and slammed Terrador onto the ground and closed the book, leaving every dragon there stunned. One dragon went up to the book now resting on the table. The title read:

'HOW TO BEAT TERRADOR AT ARM WRESTLING'

Terrador saw this and was completely dumbstruck.

* * *

Skyler was relaxing at a sandy beach and was looking at the setting sun.

'Kind of nice to finally have a bit of down time.' thought Skyler, but something kept nagging at him and his tail's fur started bristling. His tail only bristled when an enemy was near, or somebody was watching. Scanning the area with his vision mods, he found nothing on Infared, Tech, or Neuro and so decided it was nothing and turned his back on the shadows unaware as a silvery tail disappeared.

Suddenly he heard explosions in the distance and teleported to the city's gates where thousands of Bio-mechs were advancing. Spyro, Cynder, Crux, Seven, Talos, and Maxios were then by his side as the Bio-mechs kept coming.

"Slag!" he muttered unsheathing his wrist-blades.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	17. Chapter 17

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, Crux, and Kai belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Skyler scanned the oncoming Bio-mechs and found they were charging with swords, spears, pikes, halberds, and carbines.

'Slag!' he cursed to himself at how many enemies there were and how only six dragons, one Xenomorph, and two machines would fight off an army.

Suddenly he felt his shoulder get hit by a bullet and realized that the Bio-mechs were trying to weaken them from a distance.

"Spyro! Trench! Now!" said Skyler spreading his wings to give the others cover from the bullets.

Spyro used his Earth element to create a trench so they could take cover. Hunter and Blaze then transformed and began open firing on the Bio-mechs as Skyler created Dark Crystal Golems to attack. Hunter now resembled a smaller version of Shockwave, but not as bulky; Blaze looked human but his claws made that not true, both Autobot and Decepticon lashed out with their weapons.

The dragons from the trench used their elemental abilities the best they could, but with bullets flying at them, it was hard. Skyler had seen many battles and saw a hopeless one when he saw it, but hadn't Spyro and Cynder also gone thru hopeless battles and won? He decided not to give up until either the Bio-mechs retreated or they overwhelmed him.

* * *

2 HOURS LATER

Skyler sighed, the battle was taking its toll on him and his allies. Hunter had been shot in the eye and retreated from the fight, Blaze had scratches and bullet holes riddling his armor. Seven was down due to the bullets he took in a close-range attack, he had the strange ability to nullify his acidic blood so a medic could help him. Spyro and Cynder were cut up badly, Talos despite his skin-tight force field was also injured. Maxios had seen better days. Crux was healing his wounds and Skyler was the worst.

His wings were ripped from shielding them, his body was riddled with bullets that he spit out once they hit, he was on his knees as his wounds slowly healed. Looking up he saw another wave coming and got ready to fight. He then noticed one kneel and using his tech vision mod, he scanned that one.

"You have got to be kidding..." said Skyler as he saw the read-out.

**WARNING: GTA MODIFIED MISSILE: HARBINGER**

**THREAT LEVEL: EXTREMELY HIGH**

**DAMAGE LEVEL ANAYLSIS: INCREDIBLY HIGH**

**BLAST RADIUS: 400 FT**

**WEAPON SPEED: SLOW RATE OF FIRE**

**MISSILE SPEED: 120 MPH**

Suddenly the Bio-mech fired.

Skyler used his time maipulation ability to grab the missile when it was within a foot of him and pointed it upwards. Resuming time to normal, the Bio-mechs watched in shock as their missile went into the sky and disappeared.

"{AAAAHH}" screamed the missile weilding Bio-mech.

"COME HERE!"

The Bio-mech came flying towards Skyler. Skyler grabbed the Bio-mech and slammed him down into the ground, creating a small crater. The other Bio-mechs then charged at seeing their comrade fall. Skyler got up and was preparing a Convexity Blast when _something_ shot past him and attacked the Bio-mechs. The attacker was a silvery blur, until Skyler used his Shattered Eye like a Sharigan and saw a dragon, a silver dragon. The silver dragon cut thru the Bio-mechs with ease, like his touch was Death itself. Skyler then created six Dark Crystal Golems as the silver dragon disappeared from sight.

After two more waves of Bio-mechs, the enemy dropped dead except for one which Skyler caught cowering...

+FLASH+

_The Gnorc cowered in fear, but then turned around, dropped his uniform's pants and mooned him..._

+FLASH+

Skyler threw a fire whip at the Bio-mech and put him in a death-grip around the neck with his claws and turned the mech's translator to English.

"Who made you?" asked Skyler.

"I'm not telling anything!"

"I'm starting to remember Vasudan tech, and you're full of it!"

"Wait! How'd you know about Vasudan Tech?" said the Bio-mech with surprise in his voice.

"This name ring a bell? Captain...RICK...Skyler!"

The Bio-mech's eyes went wide and then he looked around the best he could

"[Whispers] One-Eye told me you'd be coming one day. I have a program to rewrite my systems should they come into contact with that name and I will now be your spy."

"If I sense treason-"

"-you'll gut me. One-Eye told me you'd say that."

"Get out of here." growled Skyler setting the mech down.

In a blink of an eye, the Bio-mech was gone. Skyler walked thru the carnage until he found the silver dragon and looked into the dragon's blue eyes. Walking closer, he began to see tints of red in the blue. The dragon had four horns, a shuriken for a tail blade, silver scales with a bronze-colored underbelly, and a crow flying around him. The dragon's horns were perplexing to Skyler, two of the dragon's horns started at his forehead curling downwards at the tip forming a natural head guard, the other two start just before his ear frill and twist at the end so they nearly touch.

Skyler scanned the dragon with Thermal, Neuro, and Xeno vision and found nothing wrong.

The dragon extended a paw.

"Name's Kai."

"Skyler." said the Fox Dragon taking the outstretched paw with caution.

* * *

FOUR HOURS LATER

Skyler and Spyro were sparring, although Spyro was having the same reaction when Talos fought the greenish-orange dragon in a spar.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion/Skyler launching the living spear at Spyro that wrapped itself around the purple dragon.

Scorpion/Skyler then did a hellfire backflip stricking Spyro in the jaw sending the purple dragon reeling.

Suddenly a metal penguin flew into Scorpion/Skyler sending both into a nearby wall returning Skyler to normal.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have come with grave news. Spyro the Legendary has escaped his imprisonment aaaaaand the current Spyro is standing behind me, isn't he?" said Byrd.

Skyler nods.

[Thud!]

"What was that?"

"Spyro fainting. Which is better than the alternative." said Skyler getting the metal bird off him.

"Which is...?"

"Him attacking you in a fit of anger."

"Oh...I guess I no choice but to tell him when he comes to." said Byrd looking at the unconscious Purple Dragon.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Read and Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, Kai, and Crux belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

After Spyro woke up, Byrd told him about Spyro the Legendary's heroism until he was corrupted and then he killed off his friends, starting with his dragonfly. Spyro was shocked, not only had this purple dragon had his name, but a dragonfly with Sparx's name, and that the dragon had been corrupted.

"So, what you're saying is, this dragon got free of his prison and has now disappeared?" said Spyro once he found his tongue.

"Yes, but one thing that confuses me is that when Hunter reported to me about the disappearance, he said that he saw traces of a skirmish." replied Byrd.

"Traces of a skirmish...I have a feeling Legendary wasn't corrupted by shadow, but by somebody like Rage." said Skyler.

"Wait...you mean that crazed planet destroying lunatic that was once inside you?!" said Sparx.

"Don't remind me..." growled Skyler baring his teeth.

"INTRUDER AT THE GATE!" yelled a gate guard.

When the six dragons got to the top of the gate, their mouths dropped.

Limping towards the gate was a 35-year-old dragon with purple scales, two horns in the shape of Spyro's, the exact tail-blade, everything about this dragon matched Spyro except he was a good 15 years ahead of Spyro, his eyes were also an emerald color. One thing they noticed was that he had many wounds on him, cuts, burns, scratches, etc.

Skyler jumped down from the gate, followed by Byrd.

The dragon looked at Byrd with sorrow.

"Byrd...forgive me..." said the dragon before passing out.

Suddenly a shadowy claw reached out for the dragon, but retreated when a beam of heavily concentrated light hit it.

"Back off, Dark!" said Skyler his right hand aglow with Light energy.

"How dare you, Rage!" said the darkness, "This is my prize!"

"Sorry to disappoint but...Rage is finally dead."

"What! That fool! I'll get my prize one of these days Skyler and NOTHING YOU DO WILL STOP ME!" said the darkness retreating.

"Blaze, activate security protocol Alpha X-28." said Skyler lifting the unconscious purple dragon onto his shoulder.

Blaze appeared out of nowhere and started place rods in the ground that where filled with Light Energy around WarFang.

* * *

INFIRMARY

Spyro looked at Skyler.

"What is 'security protocol Alpha X-28'?" asked the young dragon.

"If somebody is corrupted by a being of dark energy, like Rage, the rods will send invisible light beams into the victim killing the darkness, or causing it to retreat. Very useful, especially for Legendary." replied Skyler.

"How is it useful?"

"Until Dark is destroyed, Legendary has to have a source of Light Energy protecting him or Dark will take control of him again."

"How do you know Dark?"

"Rage couldn't get into my memories very well, but I could get into his with ease."

At that moment Legendary walked out and looked better than before, but his eyes held untold sadness and Byrd walked over to him.

Spyro and Skyler then let the two friends be and went to the arena. Oce there, Skyler jumped into the arena and everybody gasped. Skyler saw his oppenent and he started laughing.

"I don't plan to kill you like last time, but...I've already won Maxios." said Skyler as he outstretched his arms.

In his left hand/paw a purple-black flame appeared, in his right a golden flame appeared. Soon fire started dancing in streaks around him, followed by the greenish-orange acid fire, then blue lightning, then orange and then the purple and gold flames started dancing too in streaks. All the while Skyler had a grin on his face. Shadows then started dancing around him.

"Is...is that a fury attack?!" yelled a spectator in the stands.

Maxios' eyes went wide as Skyler spread his wings and a massive blast of electricity struck him, followed by fire, shadow, light, Convexity, acid fire, and finally a blast of the elements combined. The blast sent him flying and Skyler walked over to him.

"Lucky I remembered I don't need to kill you anymore." said Skyler with the grin still on his face, "Although I was wide open to a counterattack while I built up the power."

Maxios got up and stumbled out of the arena and a big earth dragon, roughly 24 years of age, came charging at Skyler who morphed into Kakashi. The dragon swung at Kakashi/Skyler who ducked creating an after-image. The dragon then brought his paw down, but Kakashi/Skyler disappeared.

"Too slow!" said Kakashi/Skyler reappearing behind the dragon, "A Thousand Years of Death!"

The dragon was sent flying and plowed head first into the stone wall knocking him out cold and Skyler returned to normal, before another dragon, this time fire, came charging at him. The dragon was medium build, highly competetive, had two horns that curled back and touched his neck then curled upwards into spirals, his scales were bright red, his underbelly was blue, his wings matched his scales, his eyes were a marine blue, and his tail blade looked like a cutlass.

The dragon let loose a massive fireball which engulfed Skyler and once the smoke was gone, the Fox Dragon was brushing the ash off his scales.

"You done?" said Skyler and the fire dragon was stunned.

Suddenly flames engulfed Skyler and Scorpion replaced him.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion/Skyler launching the living spear at the dragon which wrapped itself around him and was sent flying towards Scorpion/Skyler who morphed back to normal and delivered a knee to the dragon's stomach, grabbed him by the horns and threw him onto the collapsed earth dragon.

A third dragon, this time an ice dragon, walked in. He then noticed...

"Ah, SLAG!" said Skyler as he realized it was...Shard.

She charged him, but it soon turned into a game of cat vs. mouse, Skyler being the mouse. The other dragons watched in awe as Skyler jumped onto and off the walls to aviod and attacks from Shard.

Suddenly she hit him with a blast of ice and he walked thru the ice storm towards her.

"I didn't want to do this but...forgive me."

Suddenly Shard fell over and Skyler fell to his knees as his Shattered Eye went back together. Picking Shard up, he carried her to the side-lines and gently put her down. Walking back into the arena's center ring, he saw Legendary and Kai advance.

"Two against one? Let me even the odds." said Skyler splitting himself in two.

"You think I'm dangerous as one. How about trying it-"

"-when there's two of me!"

Legendary then fired a bolt of electricity at both Skylers who easily dodged the attack.

"Too Slow!" said one morphing into Kakashi.

"You can't hit what you can't see!" said the other morphing into Reptile and disappearing from sight.

The two dragons then focused on Kakashi/Skyler who dodged Legendary's Ice and Electrical attacks, Kai's Pain and Darkness attacks with ease.

Suddenly Reptile/Skyler tackled Kai. Legendary was shocked, how could one dragon beome two yet fight together(?) suddenly he felt a presence behind him.

"Like I told the Earth Dragon, don't let your enemy get behind you. A Thousand Years of Death!"

Legendary flew into the wall and went unconscious. Kakashi/Skyler then returned to normal and watched as Reptile/Skyler attacked Kai.

Suddenly Reptile/Skyler leapt off Kai and returned to normal before merging back together with his double.

"That was fun. Now lets end it!" said Skyler snapping his head in a 180 degree turn and snapping it back. The crowd cringed at the sight.

Kai suddenly felt a a figure looming over him and barely managed to dodge a foot to the ground as Skyler came down. He looked at the one that was in front of him and saw it turn into spear that fell over.

Soon Kai was locked in a stare with Skyler as the Shattered Eye took its effect on him, he tried to fight the effect but with little success, his eyes were drooping and his legs were feeling weak. Before he knew it...blackness.

Skyler looked at the dragons he had so easily defeated, Kai though, something felt familiar about that dragon...he shrugged it off as Shard came to and he walked out of the arena with her.

Legendary came to and got off the other KO'ed dragons and stumbled out of the arena.

"I need to practice my skills again...I'm out of style..." he mumbled to himself as he continued stumbling.

The fire dragon, who we now identify as Crater, was the second to come to.

"So much for a small amount of payback for the teeth..." he mumbled before falling unconscious again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Prison,

"They can't do this to me! I had every right to kill that dragon! He's a freak! They're all FREAKS!" yelled Shock pacing back in forth in his cell.

"Shock..." said a ghostly voice.

"Who's there?!"

"I have come to offer you power...beyond your wildest dreams..." said a shadowy figure crushing the guard's head.

As the cell opens the shadow engulfs Shock and a truly sinister grin appears on his face as he vanishes from sight.

* * *

END CHAPTER.


	19. Chapter 19

Talos, Maxios, Elios, Pyre, Kai, and Crux belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Skyler was out if the city hunting a deer, a 14-pointer, he always wanted to hunt a deer like this but before it felt...wrong...now it feels natural. He dug his claws deeper into the dirt and he watched the prey get nervous as he circled it, out of sight (literally), the creature began to panic before the dragon pounced. The deer tried to get out of Skyler's grasp but its attempts were in vain. He snapped its neck and then dragged it to the nearby river.

'Why is it that I feel like I have drag it to water? Oh, right. My father was a Crocadog. Crocodile characteristics passed down a bit.' thought Skyler stopping at the sandy edge.

He was about to dig in when his ears twitched and he jumped up into a defensive postion with his tail's tip forming into a Gatling gun and his wings spread. Scanning his surroundings with Thermal, Tech, Neuro, and finally Xeno visions he found nothing, but then he heard a familiar...ish voice speak.

"{Don't do this!}"

Skyler turned his head and saw One-Eye with his hands bound behind his back and a Bio-mech with what appear to be .45 cal. handgun pointed to the back of the Vasudan's skull.

Skyler heard a gunshot as visions flooded his mind, he stumbled back falling into the river.

"Where-where am I?! Where's One-Eye?! What's going on?!" asked Skyler in a panic as he found himself in a library filled with books, flying books, and an hour glass with blue sand inside.

"Calm yourself young dragon." said Ignitus stepping forward, "I brought you here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" asked Skyler calming down.

"The darkness I spoke about is steadily getting stronger each day. And I fear it may complete what Malefor wanted to do."

"What Legendary? I somewhat-freed him, but he's safe inside Warfang."

"No, not him...or you...but somebody darker..."

Skyler shot out of the water and began coughing and hacking as he pulled himself onto the beach and noticed two vultures eating his prize.

"Find your own meal, you scavengers!" yelled Skyler before breathing fire at them.

"Whoa! Not cool dude..." said one of the vultures with a surfer-like accent as he and his partner flew off with some burnt feathers.

Skyler looked over his prize and found that the scavengers had only eaten a small bit and dug in. When he was done, he walked over to the river and got a drink before spitting a leg bone out of his mouth. He then prepared for the trek back to Warfang and decided to let Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer know about this.

" 'Not him...or you...but somebody darker...' How come I don't like the sound of that?" mused Skyler to himself unaware of a shadowy figure watching him.

"Man he's changed. Why'd I even agree to this?" muttered the figure as he climbed down the tree he was in and stealthily followed Skyler while quietly complaining to himself.

* * *

2 HOURS LATER; GUARDIANS' CHAMBER

Skyler entered and told them what happened earlier. Terrador was the first to speak.

"This is very troubling. Even with the Dark Master gone it seems a new darkness is coming and growing. We must do something."

Suddenly the chamber doors burst open and a prison guard was in the doorway.

"Shock has escaped!"

"WHAT! Let me see!" said Skyler arcing to the prison.

* * *

PRISON

Skyler entered and found the dead guard. Unsheathing a claw, he swept it thru the small puddle of blood where the guard's head once was and smelled it.

"[GROWLS]...Darkness...seems there more than one of those chaos beings like Rage and Dark in this world." he said quietly and looked into Shock's cell.

His hearing picked up ticking under the bed and his instincts kicked in.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" yelled Skyler as he realized what it was.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder arrived at the prison to see every guard storm out as Shard also appeared.

"Where's Skyler?" asked Cynder.

Her question was answered as the whole prison building was engulfed in a fiery inferno. The three dragons shielded their eyes with thier wings. Suddenly Blaze, Hunter, and Seven were there and the three began digging frantically for Skyler.

**"Boss, if you die and leave me with Blaze I will never forgive you!"**

_"Say something Boss!"_

"Blaze! Hunter! I found him!" said Seven as he tried moving a huge piece of wall.

The three dragons approached and saw that the tail was trying to help Seven get the wall off as the two machines walked over.

_"On 'three'. One..."_

**"Two..."**

"Three!"

The Xenomorph and the two machines heaved the rubble off Skyler, but Shard had to look away at what was underneath.

Skyler's wings were shredded to nothing, his entire rib cage section was showing, half his face was blown off revealing the blue skeletal skull underneath, his breathing was shallow and rigid, he was missing his entire left arm/leg, and he had small pieces of dark crystals inside him.

"What...happened...?" gasped Spyro.

+Minor Flashback+

After Skyler told everbody to leave, he went over to the prison bunk and removed the box from under the bed. He listened and realized the ticking was originating from the box. He looked at it carefully and saw a medium-sized dark crystal wedged into the top. When he pulled it into the light to get a better look at it, he heard a sharp '_click!_' and then a recording started playing.

"Farewell Fox Dragon. Have a nice trip." said Shock's voice with a hint of malice in it.

"Oh, Slag!..." said Skyler as the ticking stopped and a fiery explosion engulfed him.

+END FLASH BACK+

Seven, Blaze, and Hunter picked up the wounded Fox Dragon and carried him to the Infirmary as Talos, Crux, and Maxios, along with Legendary arrived.

"What happened?" asked Crux looking around at the ruins and then noticing the large trail of glowing blue blood.

"Skyler...was injured...badly..." said Spyro and Shard was on the ground crying.

They began sifting thru the rubble while also clearing it.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	20. Chapter 20

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, Kai, and Crux belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Crux awoke with a start and clutched his head as his headache slowly went away. He looked around at his sorroundings and found himself inside a cell. His eyes caught another sight and he jumped back at the sight. In front of him was a very tall person, roughly 20 ft, he had blue eyes, black dreadlocks, an eye and a cheek scar, a red and black "X" thru his left eye, greenish-orange scales and fur...

'WAIT! SCALES AND FUR?!' thought Crux in shock and looked at the person again and noticed him pulling dark crystals from his chest and green chest armor laying to the side.

"See you're awake again." said the person as he removed the last crystal shard from his chest and replaced the armor.

The person then got up and Crux noticed two dragon wings folded against the guy's back along with FIFTEEN tails. He jumped again and noticed something odd...

He looked at his hands and saw the claws of a Xenomorph...he winced at the sight...he realized he had gotten used to being a dragon.

Skyler looked at the cell door and kicked it open with a crash. The nearby guard jumped up, raised his Pulse Rifle, but before he could fire a shot...four claws erupted from his back. He dropped his gun as he was hoisted into the air, he felt his lungs fill up with blood, the giant before him then impaled him again and pulled in opposite directions.

The guard split in two and his entrails along with his blood splattered throughtout the room. Skyler picked up the Pulse Rifle and turned back to Crux and pumped the gun's loading mechanism.

"You coming kid?" said the giant looking at Crux.

"Y-yeah." answered Crux with slight shock and hesistation. Where had he seen this guy before?

"Here." said the man throwing him the gun.

"Wh-what?"

"I got a bigger gun."

The man pulled out a giant mini-gun and advanced towards the door and kicked it down then the gun fired and a beam instead of bullets came out and Crux could here the sounds of soldiers getting killed. The man then walked out the door and he could hear a man struggling to get away.

Suddenly a soldier was thrown into the room and the giant reappeared and advanced on the scared soldier.

[SHING!]

Two wrist-blades came out of the man's right wrist and then Crux felt something familiar about this guy. Suddenly a black metal whip wrapped itself around the soldier's thraot.

"COME HERE!" yelled the giant and the soldier was sent hurtling into the man's grip.

Suddenly four of the tails grabbed the soldier's arms and legs and pinned them to the wall and a fifth tail formed into a buzzsaw.

"Let's see how you like being somebody's science experiment!" said the giant as blackness began to spread over his skin, scales, and fur as the buzzsaw began to get closer.

Then it dawned on Crux.

'This is Skyler?! Last time I saw him in this world, he was taller than one of those hunters!' thought the confused Xeno-human as he saw the buzzsaw rip into the soldier's stomach.

Crux looked away although the Xeno side of him wanted to see the carnage he fought the urge until the screaming went away.

"Stupid Wayland Industries!" yelled Skyler putting his fist thru the wall, "How dare they steal my research! I'll gut all of them!"

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Crux taking a small step closer.

"After the war and well after you 'died', I began studying Zerg and Xenomorph DNA on PRISONERS with a LIFE or a DEATH sentence! I made sure any labs I had built were heavily guarded by local allies or my creations and judging from what this soldier knew, they got my research from my Research Lab on Raptoria. Beautiful place if you don't mind wild dinosaurs after you...Which reminds me...[Whistles]"

Suddenly from out of nowhere came two Utahraptors, one orage with black strips, the other yellow with black stripes. Upon seeing Skyler, they jumped on him and began _licking _his face and..._talking_!

"Skyler! Where've you been buddy?!" said the yellow one.

"Yeah! Yeah! What he said!" said the orange one.

"Calm down you two! How long have I been gone to make you miss me this much?" said Skyler getting the two raptors off him.

"Ohhhhh, roughly 5,000 years." said the yellow one.

"5,000 YEARS?!" nearly screamed Crux at this.

"Easy. World travel messes up your understanding of time, each world, or universe for that matter, has its own time protocols. Besides, I'm over the fact with time distortion." said Skyler then a smirk appeared on his face and he turned to the two raptors.

"Who's in charge of this space station?"

"Dr. K's grandson, who despite his grandfather's "untimely" death kept working on his grandfather's "research"." replied the yellow one.

"Good...good...Heh heh, this'll be fun..." said Skyler cloaking.

"Better hurry kid. Skyler doesn't wait for slow pokes." said the yellow before running off.

"What he said." said the orange one before following the yellow one.

Suddenly screeching was heard as was gunshots and screams and Crux shuddered at what those two raptors did and decided to _try_ to follow Skyler despite him being _INVISIBLE_.

* * *

Crux wondered throughout the space station blindly while looking for Skyler. He was still carrying the Pulse Rifle even those his claws didn't let him get a good grip around the trigger, but he managed.

"How do you lose somebody that's _20 feet tall_?!" he said to himself as he frantically searched for the giant.

He stopped at a three-way intersection and began looking down the halls when clanking was heard coming from the left. He slowly turned and got the weapon into a firing position and was expecting a Marine to come from there, but instead he got a FlameThrower Marine. The Flamer lifted his flamethrower up and pointed it at Crux.

"FRY FREAK!" said the Flamer as a stream of blue (radioactive) fire came barreling at Crux.

Suddenly the flames appeared to strike an invisible barrier stunning both until the barrier decloaked revealing Skyler. Skyler grabbed the flamethrower's nozzle and bent it upwards and changed his left wrist gauntlet into a flamethrower of sorts.

"This burns hotter than 3,000 suns and I have just one word for you..." said Skyler pointing it at the Flamer.

"What?"

"BURN."

A stream of regular fire came out but the Flamer, despite being in a fire-proof suit (otherwise know as being the "Monkey Suit" due to its appearance), screamed in agony and flailed about as the flames began melting the suit. Suddenly a kunai appeared in Skyler's hand and soon a '_thunk'_ was heard and then the hallway was engulfed in a fiery explosion with Skyler whirling around and putting his wings out.

When the Skyler refolding his wings, Crux saw the charred kneeling corpse of the Flamer and touched it, its entire body turned to ash as its skull hit the metal floor. The two then continued onto the Command Center.

* * *

Command Center Door

Two Marines were guarding the doorway, when two, then four, then six, then eight blue Lightsabers went thru the door and made a decent sized circular shape into its frame. When the circle was complete, the sabers disappeared. Suddenly the circle was kicked in crushing the two guards as it flew away and hit a radar generator in the center of room. Suddenly two frags went flying into the room and exploded killing roughly eight new Marines within their blast radius. The remaining twenty then swarmed the door as the smoke failed to clear. Suddenly they all heard the familiar sound of Lightsabers being ignited.

In a blur of light Skyler came flying in, decapitating Marines with each swing and his style made Grievus look like nothing. Each tail held a Lightsaber and each acted in their own way, never stricking each other as Skyler mowed down the first wave, any stragglers were shot as Crux came in firing rounds. Crux barely dodged a pistol shot as a Marine got up. Crux jumped to the ceiling with the soldier still trying to pelt the Xeno-human while slowly making his way towards a window.

The soldier fumbled with a new magazine and Crux jumped at him, shocking the soldier. Crux grabbed him by the shoulders, jumped over the soldier, and tossed him at the window, busting it open, sucking the Marine into the vacuum of space before the emergency door shut. Skyler walked over to the Xeno-human as he put his Lightsabers away.

"That was too easy...something's amiss..." said Skyler looking around as his eyes glazed over blue.

"So, you figured it out." said an old voice causing the two to turn around and they both gaped at the man.

He was well over 4,000 years old judging by the wrinkles and liver spots, a blind eye, and the cane he used to hold himself up.

"I brought you two back to see if anything could be learned, unfortunately the inter-dimensional travel warped both your bodies, so nothing can be found out. You both must be terminated. Don't worry Crux, you'll still benefit science once we dissect you." said the man with a smirk.

Crux was ready to rip the man to shreds right there, but then a dark voice stopped him.

"You make me sick! Experimenting on a sixteen year old is torture! He may have lost everybody he knew, but he could have had a life and you sick pompous science freaks took it away! I'll destroy this entire station and leave you to your creation! Sure I experiment with Xeno DNA, but I DON'T USE CIVILIANS, I USE PRISONERS WITH LIFE OR DEATH SENTENCES!" yelled Skyler his dragon appearance coming out more and heavy black smoke coming from his jaws.

"You won't win." said Dr. Maxwell.

Suddenly 30 Marines surrounded the two and had their Pulse Rifles pointed at the fuming Dragon Hybrid and the stunned Xeno-human hybrid. Suddenly Skyler started laughing darkly, stunning everybody in the room.

"How many of these soldiers were hit with an Infestation Spore when they entered my Lab?" asked Skyler darkly.

"All but five. Why?" asked the old man taking a step back.

"And how long does it take for the Spore to take effect?"

"Thirty minutes."

"[Imitates Buzzer] WRONG! With MY Spores, it's INSTANT! YOU INFESTED THESE MEN!" said Skyler nearly becoming hysterical with his dark laughter.

"Welcome to the end of your life." said Skyler mimicking Malefor's voice as he snapped his fingers.

25 of the soldiers' chest burst open with greenish tentacles flailing out of the gape. Their faces, bodies, and arms mutated until they no longer resembled humans, but Infesteds.

Suddenly a black Xeno with a symbol on his head and ruined blue jeans tackled a Marine and put his tail thru his chest.

"Sorry I'm late Boss." said Seven moving onto another Marine as Infested bullets flew all over the place aiming for any uninfested Marines.

Suddenly two screeches were heard as two scientists were tackled and ripped apart by the two Utahraptors from early.

"Just like old times, huh Riptor?" said the yellow one as he ripped a Marine in half.

"Yeah! Old times, Raptor!" said Riptor as he tackled another Marine.

"Hey Skyler! We brought a friend." said Raptor turning towards the doorway.

[Monstrous Roar]

A fairly large teenaged Rex burst thru the remains of the doorway and chomped a Marine in half. Turning towards Skyler, the rex gave a nod and went charging further into the carnage.

"Maxwell is mine!" said Crux charging after the fleeing old man.

Maxwell was stumbling thru the hallways of the station as more and more of the soldiers onboard became Infested and began shooting at him, suddenly they stopped and the sounds of something crawling on the ceiling reached his ears. Turning around, he pulled a small syringe with a green liquid in it out of his trench coat, but suddenly had it pulled out of his hands.

"Sorry, no weapons for you." said the black mist sorrounding him, "I'll leave you to Crux."

Crux dropped down from the ceiling behind Maxwell and poised his tail for the fatal strike...

* * *

Skyler back at the Command Center awaited his shadow's return with the syringe.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" came a piercing scream as the shadow returned.

"Here's the Eperimental Xeno Posion, sir." said the mist as he handed him the syringe and returned to Skyler's feet as a shadow.

"Why'd I even make this stuff?" said Skyler as he crushed it in his hand.

Crux walked back into the room, bloodied and distraught.

"Revenge without a just cause, is bitter-sweet." said Skyler as he activated the portal.

"Why do you say that?" asked Crux.

"Your revenge against Wayland Industries is understandable, after all, Scarface hates both companies about as much as you."

"Wait. Both?"

"Borgia Industries stole Predator tech in 1930 when he...broke some laws, he comes back in 2030 to reclaim his honor and revenge and succeeds. I hate both companies for their way of experimenting, especially on a kid with a special gene. They'll lose everything here when I'm done."

A Marine raised his pistol and aimed for the back of Crux's head, squeezing the trigger and Seven saw this.

"Look out!" yelled Seven pushing Crux out the way as the bullet went thru Seven's back and out the chest and fell limply to the ground.

"NO!" yelled Skyler and fired a stream of fire from his gauntlet at the Marine roasting him.

Skyler walked over to Seven who was trying to get up, but failing.

"Rick...I remember...who I...was..." said Seven as he tried to get up.

"I'm sorry...Harbison..." said Skyler tears filling his eyes.

"Its...okay...grief makes people do weird things...I actually want to thank you buddy..."

"Why?"

"...You always liked adventures...I've been with you in this form not remembering who I was...until now and I alway enjoyed fighting by your side...both when I was a pilot alongside you in the war...and now...give me a Void grenade and head back to Spyro's world...my time is up...pal..." pieces of Xeno skin began to fall off Seven as he was handed the grenade and put his finger to the activation mechanism.

Both Crux and Skyler went thru the portal as Harbison closed it...

"Alright...lets see how well they last before they take me..." said the HumanAlien as he picked up a Pulse Rifle, pumped the loading mechanism as Infested Marines began lining up side by side to him.

"Glad...I...stayed with you old friend..." whispered Harbison as he began firing at the oncoming wave of desperate Marines, "I enjoyed the new form anyway."

Those were his last words as the grenade exploded creating a purple vortex that sucked the station and its occupants into the Void.

* * *

Skyler and Crux exited the portal to find themselves 1,200 feet above the Acdemy and began falling. Crux looked at his paws and saw dragon scales instead of Xeno skin and sighed, but then realize...HE WAS PLUMMETING TO HIS DEATH! He felt a cold hand grab him and he latched onto the person't back and then realized...Skyler shape-shifted...again!

"This'll be fun." said Sub-Zero/Skyler as he began creating an ice slide in multiple loops and angles as he slid down the pathway with Crux latched to his back.

"Are you crazy?!" yelled the xeno dragon.

"Maybe." was Sub-Zero/Skyler's reply as they slid along the ice slide coming closer and closer to the Acdemy's entrance.

Sub-Zero/Skyler then jumped off the slide and landed twenty feet in front of the Acdemy inside a giant ice lake while still apearing as Sub-Zero.

"Ten point landing, nice." he said returning to normal and Crux got off dizzily.

"Never again..." he mumbled before running off and losing his lunch.

* * *

2 Hours Later

Skyler and Spyro went into the sparring ring and Skyler snapped his neck causing everybody to flinch and then took his stance on all fours.

"Rules?" asked Spyro.

"Everything permitted, no killing though, sparring match is over until one or both of us is unable to continue or you get a death grip on your oppenent." said Skyler, "Now then...let's bring Dark Spyro out."

Spyro froze as Skyler was on top of him and activated his Shattered Eye pulling both into an illusion...

* * *

END CHAPTER

NOTE: Spyro is current, Legendary is the old 35-year old Spyro from when Sgt. Byrd was around.

Also for those wondering, Riptor, Raptor, and the rex got out safely.


	21. Chapter 21

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, Kai, and Crux belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Spyro found himself inside a black empty space that never ended, he looked around for Skyler certain the dragon would make the first move. He heard a whimper behind him and turned around to see a black mist holding Cynder in a headlock, threatening to snap her neck.

_SNAP!_

The sound reviberated inside Spyro's head as the mist tossed her lifeless body to the side and the mist disappeared with a wide toothy grin. Spyro's scales began to slowly turn black...

* * *

Outside the genjustu

Cynder, Talos, Shard, and Crux watched as both were frozen in a stare down when Spyro let out a small whimper and then his scales started turning black.

"No. No! What has Skyler done?!" yelled Cynder begining to panic.

Suddenly Skyler was sent flying into the stone wall behind him and emerged roughly unharmed, for he just snapped his jaw back into place.

"Skyler what have you done?!" screamed Cynder fully enraged.

"Having fun. Now pipe down." said Skyler as he advanced towards Dark Spyro at a steady pace.

"You can't stop me." said Dark Spyro as he glared at Skyler.

"Oh, but I believe I can...After all Crux kicked your butt and I could kick Dark Jak's butt without even trying. But how about we make this fair..." said Skyler as he allowed his scales and fur to go black.

Skyler was then engulfed in shadows and evil laughter filled the room causing some of the Acemdy's younger students to cower in fear. When the shadows went away, Cynder's mouth dropped as did the others.

Standing in Skyler's place was a dragon that resembled Malefor, but was much bigger and darker, shadows and spirits flew in circles around him, he had the same appearance as before but his eyes were hellfire, and the very enviroment warped around him.

"[Distorted] You see? I'm worse than anything Malefor could ever be! I can destroy you with a single swipe of a claw!...but...I'm not like that." said Dark Skyler as he circled Dark Spyro.

"You dare challenge me?! I'm Spyro the purple dragon-"

"No, you're not. You were purple, but now you're black with latern eyes." said Skyler mimicking Crux's voice and having a smirk on his face.

"I'll destroy you!" snarled Dark Spyro as he lunged at Skyler, but was swatted away with a single paw.

"[Distorted] HAHAHAHAHA! See? I don't even have to try to beat you! I can use your anger to my advantage young one." said Skyler sitting down and swinging his tail behind him, that now had a wickedly serrated edge to the tip.

"Why won't you die?!" snarled a fully enraged Dark Spyro.

"[Mimics Malefor] I'm eternal! You can never defeat me!"

Spyro fired a Convexity ball at Skyler who took the blow head on and looked bored when the smoke cleared.

"[Distorted] Are you finished yet? This is how you do a Convexity attack!"

Spyro was sent flying as a single heavily concentrated beam of Convexity struck him and sent him flying into the stands directly above a group of students who watched in shock, awe, and fear at the sight and ran away as Spyro emerged from the ruins of the stands.

Spyro got up, roared, and charged Skyler who disappeared into black mist causing the charging dragon to skid to halt as Gual's spirit appeared before the dragon.

"I will finally have my revenge dragon!" said the Ape King.

Gual charged at the black dragon, but missed phasing into the ground and disappearing as Skyler reappeared a delivered a spin-kick to Spyro's jaw.

"[Distorted] You are actually really fun to annoy, you know that?" said Skyler as he dodged Spyro's attacks with ease despite his greater size.

Suddenly Spyro struck Skyler in the face with his tail and Spyro smirked.

"For a whole bunch of talk, you're nothing but a cowardly weakling."

Cynder who had been struggling against Talos, Crux, Shard, Blaze, and Hunter to get at Skyler stopped and gaped at what Spyro had said and flinched when Spyro was sent flying out of the arnea, thru the stone wall, and well over the walls of Warfang with Skyler after him.

Spyro landed creating a crater that uprooted trees as he slid thru the ground, while his darkness talked to him.

'**_Spyro...use me more...forget he is your friend...friends make you_ weak!'** said the darkness.

'Yeah! Some friend! He killed Cynder in an illusion...to...get...me...going...No! I won't! He's just being rough...' agrued Spyro with darkness.

_**'Are you sure? He said he was worse than Malefor a while back**_** remember?'**

'You...you're right! He IS worse than Malefor! Can't believe I fell for him being my friend!'

_**'Dig deeper into my power and destroy**_** him!'**

As soon as Skyler landed a few feet in front of Spyro, the purple-now-black dragon became engulfed in a purple light and Skyler had to shield his eyes from the light. When the light subsided, he saw Spyro and nearly jumped but his military training prevented him from doing so.

Spyro now had spikes jutting from his fore leg shoulder joints, his wings had razor sharp edges, his claws were serrated, and his spikes that ran down his back to his tail seemed longer.

"[Distorted]Nice upgrade. Mind if I upgrade too?" said Skyler as he was once again engulfed by shadows.

When the shadows retreated, Skyler was still the same size, but he had multiple spikes jutting out of his back, elbows, knees, and shoulders, and black smoke rose from his nostrils and open maw.

All that Spyro did was growl at Skyler and his white bright eyes showed nothing but malice and hate.

"[Distorted] What's the matter? Cynder got your tongue? Or are you just afraid I'll beat you? [Distorted Laughter]" said Skyler showing little change in attitude.

Skyler easily dodged a Convexity attack from Spyro that instantly vaporized a tree.

'Hmm...Better wrap this up before somebody gets hurt.' thought Skyler as he easily avoided every attack.

Creating an army of shadows, they swarmed over Spyro who kept struggling as they wrapped themselves around the enraged dragon. Light energy began to crackle in Skyler's right paw/hand and taking aim at Spyro, he fired nailing the beam right in the dragon's chest who screamed in pain. Within seconds Spyro was on the ground, back to his normal color...

'Wait...Since when does he have black on the back of his tail?' thought Skyler before he heard an angry screech.

Next thing he knew three claws raked against his left cheek along with posion burning his body as an enraged Cynder lashed out at Skyler who didn't fight back.

"How could you do this?!" yelled Cynder as she slashed at Skyler causing the bigger dragon to stagger backwards at her onslaught.

It wasn't for another twenty minutes that Cynder stopped attacking Skyler and when she did he had numerous cuts, posion burns, and claw marks and he limped away with a grin on his face.

'I think I deserved it. I'll have to tell Shard not to try to get payback.' thought Skyler as he limped to the infirmary despite his less serious wounds already healed, but he did have a new scar, right where Cynder's tail blade struck his chest and went in an upward slice nearly striking his heart, but even that wouldn't have finished him. Shard saw the grin as he limped by her and guessed he planned for something like this, but why'd he have Spyro go dark?

Looking back at the battlefield, she saw Cynder haul Spyro's unconscious body towards the Infirmary.

'Wait! Since when did he have black on his scales near the end of his tail? And what's with the spikes on the shoulders?' Shard thought to herself then she looked at the damage.

"Skyler...what have you gotten us into now?" she asked herself as she and the others went into Warfang.

* * *

A fair distance away

"Whoa! Since when did he learn to do that?! Cynder certainly gave him a beatin'! I wonder if it's safe to enter Warfang?" said a medium sized, orange, fuzzy creature after looking thru his binoculars at the battle.

Shrugging, the creature picked up his equipment and headed for the city at a calm and somewhat cocky pace with a goofy grin on his face.

"Wonder if I'll see any hot dragonesses in the city?" mused the creature to himself then expelled the idea from his head, "What would my girlfriend think?"

He continued walking, avoiding the cheetah village and came to the gates before sunrise.

Inhaling, he let out his signature scream waking the guards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

END CHAPTER

Read and Review.


	22. Chapter 22

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, Kai, and Crux belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Spyro awoke with a groan and groggily opened his eyes to see that he was in the Infirmary. Looking around, he saw Skyler on the bed next to him and saw spikes on the other dragon's back disappear. The dragon then looked his way and Spyro noticed a deep scar on his chest.

"Glad to see I didn't do too much damage on you." said Skyler stretching, joints audiably popping and snapping.

"What happened to you?" asked Spyro still puzzled by how deep the scar is.

"Cynder."

"What?"

"I made you go dark with an illusion, I stop you from getting too out of control, and she attacks me. Although it is understandable why she did. I see why you hang out with her."

"How come I feel different?" asked Spyro.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" said Skyler getting off the bed.

Spyro walked over to a nearby mirror and looked at himself. He saw spikes, small ones anyway, jutting out of his shoulders, elbows, and knees, razor sharp wing tips, and his back spikes were longer, his claws were no longer serrated but sharp. His eyes had a tiny-highly unnoticable-tint of black and the scales on the end of his tail were a blackish-purple. He gulped at the sight.

Suddenly shouting was heard outside the Infirmary and something clicked in Skyler's mind. Spyro was going to ask Skyler what was going on, but Skyler had already left.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE INFIRMARY

"Buzz off ya Scaly Lizard!" said a voice with a bit of sarcasm as he tried to get away from an armored fire dragon.

Skyler walked up behind the creature and cleared his throat at which the creature turned around.

"AAAAAAHHHH! Takemeaway! Putmeinprison!" said the creature climbing onto the fire dragon's head and latched to the back of his head.

Skyler burst out laughing at the creature's fear and the creature gave Skyler a death glare.

"What're you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack?!" yelled the creature.

"Even when you're older you're still a chicken, Dax." sad Skyler still laughing.

"I'll show you! [Voice deepens as he goes Dark] Come here!" said the Ottsel pouncing on Skyler.

"Ow! Hey! Dirty fighting! Dirty fighting!" said Daxter.

"You want dirty?! THIS is DIRTY FIGHTING! [_CHOMP!_]"

"OW!"

"What is going on here?!" yelled Spyro and Daxter reverted to normal clinging to Skyler's neck.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! Donteatme! Donteatme!" screamed the Ottsel after looking at Spyro.

"What's his problem?"

"Dax, this Spyro." said Skyler pointing at the purple dragon.

"Really? Hmm...Oh, well. Come on Skyler, we need to get you back." said Daxter jumping down, but Skyler staye put.

"Sorry, fleabag. I'm not leaving."

"Wha-Why?"

"You guys can deal with enemies without me."

"Fine. [Mutters] Came all the way out here for nothing!" said the Ottsel walking away.

* * *

4 HOURS LATER

Skyler was relaxing at the edge of the volcano when suddenly he fainted.

"Skyler, I have troubling news." said Ignitus as he walked around the hour glass.

"This is begining to be a regular thing, isn't it? I'm now the only one you'll contact, but let's get this over with."

"Spyro is struggling with the darkness inside him, you MUST help him or every dragon is doomed!"

Skyler awoke and arced towards WarFang and arrived in an alley were Spyro was stumbling. Grabbing the purple, he arced back outside WarFang.

"Spyro fight it. If you don't everybody will die!" said Skyler going bipedal and crossing his arms.

"I...I can't..." said Spyro his scales flickering between black and purple.

"Don't let the darkness control, or else everybody you know will suffer!"

Suddenly Spyro went dark.

"[Sigh] Guess I have to do this the hard way...Blaze...Hunter...Attack plan Alpha-Gamma 551." said Skyler.

Two arcs of lightning then flew into Skyler and a bright light blinded Dark Spyro and a shockwave knocked him off his feet. When his vision returned he saw a Bio-mech dragon, but it was familiar.

The right side of the dragon's face was metal with 2 scars and a cybernetic eye, the left was organic with the Shattered Eye. His wings were metal but the membranes were organic, his armor was greenish-orange with hints of black and white, the chest scar was also visible. When he spoke the most noticable voices were Skyler's, Blaze, and Hunter's plus a ton of others.

_**"We are one. We will free you Spyro, we will not fail. We will defend our friends and WarFang with our**_** lives."** said the Bio-mech dragon.

Spyro roared with anger and charged. Skyler charged also, both locked paws and a shockwave exploded from the collison, alerting the soldiers on the wall, who instantly blew on warning horns.

* * *

Every dragon who heard the horns rushed to the walls and what they saw shocked them beyond belief. They saw a black dragon attacking a Bio-mech dragon and every civilian dragon hoped for the black one. The noticable dragons watching were Cynder, Shard, Flame, Ember, Crux, Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Vulcanus, and Crater.

Both the Bio-mech and the black dragon had their paws locked in a struggle with strength. The ten dragons landed a few feet from the battle and gasped at who the black one was...

"Spyro..." whispered Cynder.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	23. Chapter 23

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, Crux, and Kai belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

[Transformers: The Movie, 1986, Hull Fight Theme]

The Bio-mech turned its head towards the ten dragons and spoke.

_**"Do not interfere! If you do ALL will be lost. This is our**** job."** _said the mech as he returned his gaze back to Spyro.

"Quit talking like there's many of yourself!" growled Spyro.

_**"Oh, but there is."** _

Suddenly thousands of Bio-mech dragons surrounded Spyro each morphing into a different person.

_**"Joker, Harley, Mask, deal with** **them"**_said the dragon as he kneed Spyro in the gut then haymaker-ed him in the face sending the purple-now black-dragon flying.

"Step right up folks! Ring the bell, get a prize!" said Mask in a Carnival get-up.

Harley walks up and Mask offers her a small Whack-A-Mole Hammer.

"No thanks. I got my own." she says as she pulls out her giant hammer and slams it down on the button.

_[DING!_]

Suddenly a purple box appears in a shower of confetti.

"SURPRISE!" yells Joker as he pops out of the box with a Mini-gun on a tri-pod.

[Hysterical Laughter from Joker]

A boxing glove strikes Crux in the face and retracts into a gun Harley is holding.

"Oops! I forgot the punch line!"

[More Hysterical Laughter from Joker as he tries to shoot Talos, Maxios, and Shard]

Mask spins around in a tornado until he's dressed as a Matador and waves a red flag in front of Flame. Flame charges and Mask moves the flag out of the way to reveal...an anvil.

"Ole!"

[_CLANG!_]

"So that's were my anvil went!" said Mask.

[Hysterically Hysterical Laughter from the Joker]

* * *

Meanwhile with Spyro

Spyro was having a really hard time fighting Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Ermac, Havik, Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Malefor, Dark Jak, Noob Saibot, Smoke, and a ton of others. He was currently locked in another strength test with the other dragon.

_**"Spyro fight the darkness! We're trying to help you!"** _said the dragon as steam escaped his neck vents.

"BITE ME!" snarled Spyro.

_**"As you**_** wish."**

Spyro felt immeasurable pain as the dragon bit into his shoulder and tossed him into the arms of Scorpion who spin-kicked him. Black blood dripped from the wound as he got to his feet.

_**"More extreme measures need to be taken for our task to be successful."** _

A black metal whip then wrapped around Cynder's neck and she found herself in the mech's grip.

_**"Take control Spyro or she suffers your**_** wrath."**

Cynder could see Spyro struggling to not attack, suddenly he let loose of scream of pain before falling unconscious.

Three red lines then came from the mech's right eye in the form of a triangle and swept over Spyro's body. The lights then disappeared and the mech released Cynder before getting hit by Terrador's tail mace.

The mech jumped to his feet and saw the Guardian's aggresive stare and disappeared in a poof of black smoke. In his place was a holo-disc which activated instantly.

_**"Attention dragons. We know you think we're the enemy, but we're not! We could tell nobody, but Shard, recognized us. We'll be waiting near the volcano for a PEACEFUL chat. A close friend, out."**_

The disc self-destructed and everybody looked at Shard who was crying.

"Shard what is wrong?" asked Terrador.

"He was right...NONE of YOU recognized him!" screamed Shard tears running down her face.

"I did." said a familiar voice.

"See?! Even Spyro-" Shard stopped and then looked over at Spyro who was sitting on his haunches looking at the scene before him but he was still dark.

"Spyro, you okay?" asked Cynder cautiously approaching.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're still dark." said Crux.

"Really? I didn't notice." with those words the darkness disappeared from Spyro's scales.

"Okay, so you have now gained control of the darkness within you, but who was that dragon?" said Terrador.

"Ask Spyro. I'm surprised Cynder didn't recognize the chest scar, after all, SHE gave it to him!" the last part the ice dragoness hissed at Cynder and took off for the volcano. She then noticed Vulcanus flying next to her.

"VULCANUS! YOU'RE FLYING?!"

"Yep. He healed my wings." said the black-red dragon, "I too recognized him."

* * *

Volcano

Vulcanus flew with Shard until they neared the Volcano at which point he turned back. Shard landed and looked inside the volcano for the Bio-mech dragon. She then heard the whirring of servos and the hiss of steam escaping as the Bio-mech approached.

_**"Shard it is good to see you again."**_said the dragon with a smile.

The ice dragoness ran up to the dragon and embraced him, she felt him return the gesture.

"You okay Skyler?" asked Shard thru sobs.

_**"Yes, we're okay."** _replied the dragon.

"Why do you talk like that now?" she asked thru a chuckle.

_**"We don't know. This is how Ermac talks. This form will only last a week, so we'll be back to normal soon."** _

"Good. I don't think I'd get used to hearing 'we, us, our, etc.' from you."

_**"You've been** **followed."**_ said Skyler looking around.

"What? By who?!"

_**"Wyverns. Go! We'll be right behind you!"**_

Shard took off and soon she heard the cries of the false dragons as she made her way from the volcano. She heard servos whirring to her left and sighed in relief.

* * *

City Gates

"What is taking Shard so long?" said Terrador.

Suddenly the screeching of Wyverns reached his ears. He looked to see Shard fleeing from the wyverns then the glint of metal as a wyvern was taken out from the sky. The next one was engulfed in greenish-orange flames. Terrador looked back at Shard to see a wyvern gaining on her then its chest was blown open by a blue streak and it plummeted to the ground.

Shard and the other dragon then landed on the gates, both panting heavily. The Bio-mech then looked at Terrador.

**_"Prepare the city! Dark Army_ approaching!"**

"How do you know these things?" asked Terrador.

_**"We're a scout, military general, warrior, and an inhabitant of this city! We know this because we just flew thru volleys of arrows, catapults, and wyverns getting here! And we still can't believe you don't recognize us! We're Skyler for crying out loud! The Shattered Eye should have been a dead give away!"**_

"How long before the army gets here?"

_**"At least a week and three days. This form will then be gone by then."**_

"Could we lead an assualt before they get here?"

_**"Give us three days and we'll have the strike force ready. Prepare the city's defenses anyway. Better safe than sorry."**_

With that the Bio-mech flew off towards the Acdemy.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	24. Chapter 24

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, Kai, and Crux belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

The students of the Acdemy assembled into the training hall including Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Shard, Pyre, Talos, Maxios, Kai, Crux, and Vulcanus. The students became quiet when Skyler spoke.

_**"We are assembling a strike force to attack the Dark Army before they get here. To get into the strike force you have to land a hit on us or one of our clones. Each group will be random. Team-ups, furies, death shots, and whatever else is permitted. BEGIN!"**_

The entire group of assembled students were then warped to different locations

* * *

Dante's Freezer

Four dragons appeared from a blue mist in the frozen wastes that is Dante's Freezer. The four dragons were Talos, Maxios, Flame, and Pyro.

"Great. This place again." complained Flame then he noticed a frozen figure in the middle of the courtyard.

"Was that here last time?" questioned Talos.

Suddenly the frozen statue blew apart to reveal Sub-Zero.

"You will not live past today young dragons!" said Sub-Zero threatenly.

Pyro charged using a Comet Dash but was frozen a foot away from his target.

"Don't be reckless in this test!" said Sub-Zero sending two beams of ice into the snow.

Soon five ice soldiers sprung up each carrying an ice sword and shield. From behind Sub-Zero came ten figures each in blue armor and holding a different weapon.

"Lin-Kuei, ATTACK!" yelled Sub-Zero and the blue warriors charged...

* * *

NetherRealm

Spyro, Vulcanus, and Shard entered the NetherRealm from a red mist. Suddenly Scorpion sprung up from the lava.

"Welcome to Hell!"

* * *

Sky Temple

Cynder, Crater, and a Earth Dragon emerged from a yellow mist.

In front of them stood two Raidens, one blue-eyed, the other red-eyed.

From behind the three dragons came foot steps and the sound of chains dragging. Turning around they all jumped at the sight. A man with chains around his wrists and his neck in a akward position walked towards them and when he got into the light...he was revealed to be dead. He snapped his head up and began twirling the chains at the three dragons.

* * *

Jungle

Crux plus two shadow dragons emerged from a green mist.

The three looked around to see a person hunched over and groaning.

"Help...me..."

One of the shadow dragons began walking over to the person, but was stopped by Crux who threw a rock just behind the person and...

[SNAP!]

The rock was cut in two and the three began walking away.

_**"[Distorted] Help...me...Help me!...Help me!...[Distorted Laughter]"**_

* * *

Tunnels

Kai, an electric dragon, and a fire dragon walked out of a white mist.

Stepping into view was Cage.

"Show me what ya got!" said Cage getting into a fighting stance.

* * *

12 HOURS LATER

Almost every student had failed and was bloodied and bruised. Some complained it was too harsh, others said they enjoyed it. Those who had passed were Talos, Maxios, Shard, Pyre, Flame, Spyro, Cynder, Kai, Crux, and The Shadow Twins. Even they weren't spared from a beating and had to go the Infirmary.

* * *

The next day

The strike force made their way to the Dark Army's camp and stealthily got to the outskirts of it. Skyler watched as the others got into position before bringing out his Plasma Cannon mounted to his shoulder and aimed at the flammable oil tent and fired. He moved from his position as the others made hit-and-run attacks on the camp. When only a 50 enemies remained, the group burst from the tree line and killed the grublins and orcs with ease.

"That was too easy." said Spyro looking around.

_**"We agree. From what we've heard of the Dark Army, we believe this was rouse."** _said Skyler looking around.

"Too true." said Shock appearing from nowhere, "I give you one chance to surrender!"

"We're not surrendering!" said Spyro.

"Coming thru!" yelled a voice as a giant creature plowed Shock over to reveal Dark Daxter once he stopped rolling, "Heh heh. Figured you guys would need help, so I stayed a bit longer. Besides I miss beating on enemies."

_**"You're outnumbered Shock! Give up!"** _

"Never!" yelled Shock releasing an electric fury...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	25. Chapter 25

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, Kai, and Crux belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Just as Shock was about to unleash his fury attack two Utahraptors tackled him.

"Leave Skyler alone!" yelled Raptor digging his claws into Shock's flank.

"Yeah!" yelled Riptor digging into Shock's left hind leg.

Shock screamed in pain before throwing the two off him. The two raptors got up, nodded to each other, then Riptor pounced on Raptor and they became a spinning buzzsaw of death.

_**"We miss watching this**** part."** _said Skyler leaning on a tree.

The buzzsaw raptors hit Shock square in the chest and sent the corrupted electric dragon flying.

"This isn't over! I'll destroy all you freaks if its the last thing I do!" yelled Shock before retreating.

"Yeesh. What's-"

"-his problem?" said the Shadow Twins.

_**"Don't know. We must return to**_** WarFang."** said Skyler taking to the air with the others following.

* * *

Next Day

Skyler was still in his Bio-mech form and fighting dummies in the Training Hall. He was currently grappling with a commander straw Ape. Using his tail, he tripped the Ape, grabbed its sword and plunged it into its former owner's chest, the dummy died with a scream.

_**"Dummies provide no fun."**_ said Skyler.

Suddenly he was Comet Dashed by Spyro.

"How 'bout a little sparring then?" said the purple dragon as Skyler got up.

_**"Fine with us."**_

Suddenly Crux, Talos, Maxios, and Kai were on Spyro's side of the ring, while only Riptor, Raptor, and Shard were on Skyler's.

_**"Six against four...interesting tactic but...divide and conquer."** _

Suddenly a shockwave seperated the dragons into seperate areas of the Training Hall. Spyro and Cynder Vs. Skyler, Talos and Maxios Vs. Shard, Kai vs. Riptor, and Crux Vs. Raptor.

Soon everybody but Skyler, Cynder, and Spyro were exhausted and bruised, none more than Shard, and the black and purple dragon were nearing their limit against the Bio-mech.

_**"Are you two almost done?"** _

Suddenly both dragons charged and then Spyro activated Dragon Time, slamming his tail into the left neck vents followed by Cynder slamming the right. Skyler clutched his neck and began choking.

_**"Can't...*Gasp!*...Breathe! Hunter...Blaze...disengage...DISENGAGE!"** _choked Skyler falling to his knees as two streaks of lightning shot out of him.

"NEVER DAMAGE THOSE VENTS WHEN I'M IN THAT FORM!" yelled Skyler creating a Convexity ball and firing at the two dragons who were sent flying to the sidelines, "Look at the time. BYE!"

Suddenly a red and blue woodpecker appeared behind Crux and began making faces and the others couldn't stop themselves from laughing. When Crux turned around there was nothing there. When he looked back at the group, they started laughing again. Turning around so fast he caught the culprit who stopped and smiled sheepishly before extending a hand.

"Name's Woody. Woody Woodpecker."

Crux took it but got a joy-buzzer.

[Woody's Laugh]

Crux fires his red lighting blowing a fair sized hole in the wall and smirks before somebody on his head pokes him.

"Nice shoot."

[_Honk! Honk!_ went Crux's snout as Woody squeezed it]

Crux raises a paw to Woody who is standing on the ground again.

"Aw, what's the matter? [Voice morphs to Joker's as Woody becomes Joker] Can't take a jolt?"

Joker grabs Crux's paw and Crux gets 50k volt shock.

"Joker's right that doesn't get old. [Hysterical Laughter]"

Crux gets ready to chase after Joker but an anvil falls on him.

* * *

PAUSE!

Joker: Who dropped an anvil on Crux?

Yakko: Wasn't me.

[Joker eyes hedge clipper in Yakko's hand]

Yakko: [Laughs Sheepishly] My bad.

Joker: Aren't you three supposed to bother somebody else?

Dot: No. Why?

Joker: Get lost!

[Yakko and Dot leave]

Joker: Why aren't you gone?

Wakko: I'm already lost.

Joker: If you're lost, I need a crown

Wakko: Okay.

[Wakko hits Joker with Giant Hammer and leaves]

Joker: And people say I'm a clown.

UNPAUSE!

* * *

1 HOUR LATER

Skyler was walking around WarFang when he spots a xylophone in the street with a note on it.

"Dear Skyler,

I'm sorry for the way I acted about your harmless pranks. Please accept this token of my esteem.

Signed, Crux"

"[To readers] Really? [Back to story] Okay, how about I play that charming old tune." said Skyler grabbing the key tappers.

[Plays tune]

[Crux gets blown up twice on last two notes and falls over from around the corner]

"Old gag, new twist. Learned it from Skippy." said Skyler walking away.

"Somebody give me a way to get back at Skyler." mumbled Crux still smoking from the explosions.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Narrator: That's funny I could of sworn-*_CLANG!*_

Joker: Thanks Mac. I'll take it from here. [Pushes Narrator aside] For those of you wondering, I'm the Joker, known for making peoples' lives miserable for my own humor. I have a question for you: Do you think the gags in this chapter were cliche for this time and age or actually funny? Whichever you do choose, please send a review of this chapter [STERNLY AND DRAMATICLY] or I'll melt your face off. You people need to learn how to smile!

[Throws Laughing gas Bomb]

[Laughs Hysterically then has coughing fit]

Joker: Harley, open a window. Its stuffy in here!

* * *

Note: I do not own Joker or Animanics


	26. Chapter 26

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, Kai, and Crux belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* *=sound effects or actions

* * *

Crux had prepared a revenge prank for Skyler and the green-orange dragon was right on time. Skyler walked directly onto the "X" without noticing and Crux pulled the lever he happened to find.

*_CLANG! EXPLOSION!_*

Crux walks over to the 16-ton weight on top of Skyler.

"And that's how we Xenomorphs roll around here b#$!"

Skyler lifts the weight off himself and throws it to the side and gets in Crux's face.

"You realize this means WAR." said the dragon.

Both dragons growl and give each other death glares before heading in opposite directions.

* * *

"Might I ask what the contraption's military purpose is?" asked Mech Byrd as Skyler lifted it and put onto his shoulder.

"No military purpose. Gag purpose." said Skyler sneaking out of the building with the Rocket Launcher on his shoulder.

A fair ways away he saw Crux and before you could "Skyler's unfair" he was in front of Crux with the Launcher pointed directly at him.

"This is how a Fox Dragon rolls small-fry!" said Skyler as he fired the launcher and hit Crux with a pie, "See ya! Wouldn't want to be ya!"

Crux looks and sees tiny bomblets in the pie.

*_EXPLOSION!_*

* * *

Crux was sneaking up on Skyler with hand-made jumper cables and he didn't notice a small dragon in front of Skyler who noticed Crux and froze.

"Hold it kid. You're doing the 'frozen take'. Which means Crux-"

*Pulls out SledgeHammer and flattens Crux with it*

"-WAS right behind me. Oh you dropped your jumper cables."

*Attaches cables to Crux*

"I know almost every trick in the book. You can't win Crux." said Skyler walking away with the young dragon following.

* * *

Crux was walking around the city trying to think of a revenge prank for Skyler when a voice reached his ears.

"Get your churros! Get your churros! Nice, hot, an' fresh! Get your churros!" cried a cheetah market vendor.

Crux went up and got one and noticed the lit fuse of a TNT stick. Grabbing the cheetah's mouth he wrenched it open, shoved the churro down his throat, and shut the cheetah's mouth closed at which point the vendor shape-shifted back to Skyler.

"Oh, crud." said Skyler.

*_Explosion!*_

_*_Skyler's head lands in Crux's hands and Skyler's body starts doing a Russian dance*

"BOO!" yelled Skyler's head.

"AH HA HA AH!" screamed Crux and bolted.

"I didn't think that would work." said Skyler as his body picked his head up and reattached it.

* * *

For the next 12 hours both dragons did countless old gags and pranks on each other until they met in the courtyard and came up with a plan to end this whole mess.

"I'm not gonna let you kill me!" said Crux.

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant. We fight in a mindscape until one of us 'kills' the other. We won't truly be killing each other, only an astro projection of the other. After effects include slight dizziness and a 1% chance of vomiting. Pain can still be felt though. This will also be projected as a movie." explained Skyler.

"Why a movie though?"

"Example; YOU win, yet nobody sees it and I say I won, we can fake being the winner otherwise, so that's why we'll be projecting the fight for others to see, audio and everything."

"When do we begin?"

"[Darkly] Now..."

* * *

Inside the mindscape

"A warning next time please." said Crux stumbling around in the mindscape.

*SILENCE*

"Hello? Anybody here?" said Crux walking around in the black landscape.

"[Distant] Crux, I think I accidentally sent you to the darkest recesses of my mind! Be careful while I try to fix it!" came Skyler's voice.

Suddenly Crux felt cold bony claws grab him by the neck and he found himself staring into dark bloodlusting soulless eyes. Suddenly two figures grabbed the monster and got Crux from his clutches. One of the figures was a brought blue, the other was a black mist. Suddenly Crux was engulfed in red mist and reappeared on a grassy plain.

"Sorry about that. [Laughs Sheepishly] I didn't intend to do that. I didn't start the projection when that happened. So, ready?" said Skyler.

"Yeah." said Crux getting into a fighting stance.

Both dragons charged and locked claws in a test of strength. Crux found himself being pushed back, then he got a knee to the gut knocking the wind out of him, then a haymaker to the face.

"I have the advantage in strength and speed. I can outrun Shadow so bad he's on the ground wheezing. Now eat fire!"

A huge fireball flew towards Crux who barely managed to dodge, but did get a little singed. Crux charged and impaled Skyler in the stomach.

"That doesn't work remember?" said Skyler removing the tail then delivering a spin-kick to Crux's lower jaw.

Soon both dragons were locked in melee combat with each getting a hit in and blocking the others' attack the best they could. Suddenly Skyler's tail went thru Crux's chest, and pulled out Crux's heart showing it to the stunned xeno dragon.

"This was fun." said Skyler crushing the heart and Crux dropped over still wide-eyed.

Skyler then put his claws into Crux's back and pulled his head and spin out and let out a roar.

*_Thunder crashes, Lightning flashes*_

* * *

Back outside the mindscape

Crux stumbled back and felt dizzy.

"Sorry, if I was a bit brutal but that's how I can be." said Skyler clutching his head a little.

"[Slurred] No problem. I tthink I'll be in tthe Infirmary a llittle bit." said Crux stumbling away.

* * *

Skyler was outside the city hunting again when an arrow hit him in the neck, making him pass out.

He regained conscious in a cell and noticed his arms, legs, and tail were in weird chains. Looking thru the glass in front of him, his mouth dropped open.

"{Skyler forgive me for what I'm about to do.}" said One-Eye throwing a switch.

Immeasurable pain erupted throughout Skyler's body and he began to lose consciousness as the chains holding him suddenly unlocked dropping him to the floor. Trying to crawl forward he saw his left paw/hand and he could only muster a few words before blackness welcomed him.

"No...not...this..."

* * *

Spyro was sound asleep when Ignitus appeared in his dream.

"Spyro, I bring terrible news." said Ignitus urgently.

"What?! What is it?!" asked Spyro panicking.

"Its-"

Spyro awoke as the screaming of civilians reached his ears. Looking around he saw Cynder was also up. Both dragons left their room to see what was going on. Looking around, they saw the city's gates were in ruins and a big black dragon rampaging thru the city. When they got closer they saw Talos, Shard, Pyre, Kai, Blaze, Hunter, Crux, and Maxios trying to fight the dragon. They spotted Vulcanus in the dragon's grip trying to get free, but to no avail. When the dragon spoke, it sounded like death, hate, destruction, and malice all in one.

_**"[Distorted] Good, the dragons who defeated Malefor have also arrived. I have proclaimed myself the new Dark Master! Those who resist will die! Vulcanus is coming with me!"** _with that the dragon took off and headed towards the Mountain of Malefor.

Suddenly Blaze and Hunter went together and became a giant machine. The machine fired a spear that wrapped around the dragon's left hind leg.

"Get back here! Annhilator isn't done with you!" yelled the machine.

_**"[Mutters] I always hated you two."**_

Suddenly black lightning travels down the chain striking the machine causing the machine to split into two again and fall to the ground while being encased in black lightning. Both machines then fell unconscious.

The dragons watched as the black dragon disappeared from sight, but Vulcanus' screams did not fade. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed in the distance. The dragons left the battlefield, except Shard who let a tear fall before it started raining and then she too left.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	27. Chapter 27

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, Kai, and Crux belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

The black dragon threw Vulcanus across the room inside the Mountain of Malefor, the new Dark Master could not believe how resilenant the fire dragon was.

"I'll never...join you!" panted Vulcanus as he slowly got up.

_**"[Distorted] HAHAHAHA! You already have. I was the one who de-winged you, brought your black heart to the surface, gave you a chance to redeem your former color. Now you'll lose that chance forever! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** _said the dark dragon circling the injured fire dragon.

"I don't care! I'll never join you!"

_**"[Distorted] Too late."** _

Before Vulcanus could react he found his head in the monster's paw then pain that he never knew entered his body as he was slowly corrupted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" his scream echoed throughout the Mountain.

* * *

WarFang; Guardians' Chambers

The three Guardians brought the young dragons before them and questioned them.

"Does anyone know who that dragon was?" asked Terrador.

Shard relunctantly stepped forward with her head down.

"Shard, who was it?" asked Terrador as kindly as possible.

"Skyler." she said holding back tears.

"The rest of you may leave, Shard we have to talk." said Terrador getting up and leading Shard deeper into the building.

* * *

Meanwhile; Mountain of Malefor

_**"[Distorted] Ah, Makuta's Staff. How I remember obtaining this weapon from his crushed corpse. So much dark power...now mine to command."**_

*Slams staff into ground*

_**"[Distorted] Arise my new Dark Army! HAHAHAHAHA! Vulcanus, you know what to do right?"** _

"Yes, master." said Vulcanus taking off and heading for WarFang.

From in front of Shadow Skyler, hands burst from the ground followed by reptilain bodies and heads. The creatures roared, their heads spiltting open revealing snake-like creatures behind their intelligence. Thousands of the reptilian-like creatures emerged from the ground, each a different color and holding a different staff.

Suddenly each one jumped into the air and began flying towards WarFang followed by Shadow Skyler.

* * *

WarFang; Next Day

The dragons were in the training hall when Riptor ran past them with electricity arcing off him.

"Hey hey hey! Look look! I have electricity for an element!" said the hyperactive Utahraptor bouncing up and down on his feet and arcing all over the room.

"He's like that. You get used to it." said Raptor coming in and sitting down while keeping his gaze on his hyper brother.

"You cheat Raptor [Yawn]..." said Riptor before falling asleep.

"Since when did you two get elements?" asked Spyro looking at Raptor in shock.

"We have a weird gene that allows us to adapt to any world." said Raptor.

Suddenly the doors were blown open and in stepped Vulcanus...or a corrupted version of him. His scales were pitch black-red, his wings were full of holes, and his scales had spikes jutting out of them, his eyes were completely hellfire-red. He was also the size of an adult dragon now.

"Resistance is futile. This is what happens to those who don't surrender." said Vulcanus throwing Shock over to the dragons.

Shock had a black eye, a broken wing, a broken horn, deep cuts and gashes, burn marks, and other injuries, the injured eletric dragon was also breathing shallowly.

"You have until noon to surrender." said Vulcanus leaving.

"What do we do with Shock?" asked Cynder looking at the beaten dragon.

"Have the Infirmary deal with him. He probably won't be leaving for a while." said Spyro as he and the others left.

* * *

Ruins of WarFang's Gates, Noon

Shadow Skyler landed in front of the Guardians and the young dragons with Vulcanus by his side.

_**"[Distorted] What is your answer?"** _asked Shadow Skyler glaring at the Guardians.

"We WILL resist." said Terrador evenly.

_**"[Distorted] Then you have doomed this city!"** _said the black dragon retreating.

When the dragons looked to the horizon they heard stomping and the roars of creatures, all coming towards the city.

_**"[Distorted] Welcome to the end.**_** ATTACK!"**

Hearing this, the creatures surged forward. Terrador was the first to react creating a pillar of earth to fill the gap of the ruined gate and the dragons watched as the creatures climbed onto the wall and began climbing up. When the creatures got to the top, the walls' defenders began fighting the creatures. Moles were slaughtered left and right by the creatures, cheetahs stood more of a chance but were still butchered. The dragons took to the skies providing air support the best they could. Some fighting on the walls as well. Soon the creatures made it over the walls and began rampaging thru the city, slaughtering everyone in sight. Within hours the city was in flames, still the defenders fought on. Help arrived from Mecha-Byrd and his Mecha-HummingBird platoon, Legendary also joined the fight and rivaled both Spyro and Cynder in power.

When nightfall came, the creatures retreated into the darkness and the city was nearly in ruins from one attack. All but Crux regrouped in the Guardians' Chamber. The reason why he didn't was because he was stuck between a hard place and a posion staff. The creature kept putting more force on its staff trying to impale Crux with it. Suddenly Crux's tail burst thru its chest and the creature dropped its staff as it screamed it pain. Crux then snapped its neck. Crux was panting heavily when he noticed a snake-like creature coming out of its back, it looked at him before hissing and squirming away, only to get stepped on by One-Eye.

Crux jumped into a defensive position at the sight of the strange creature before him.

"Who are you?!" hissed Crux.

"{My name is One-Eye. I caused this catastrophe and I want to fix it.}" said the Vasudan walking past Crux towards the Guardians' Chamber.

* * *

Guardians' Chambers

One-Eye entered and Cynder instantly looked away from the battle-scarred Vasudan. His armor was scratched and he seemed to have a bit of a limp as he walked, but he still seemed rather strong despite his thin frame.

"{I'm sorry I never made my presence know before now, but both Bio-mechs and Skyler's current state are my fault. I plan to give my life to help you get Skyler back.}" said the Vasudan bluntly.

"How do you plan to do this?" asked Terrador.

"{Skyler is currently protected by a skin-tight layer of solid shadow, this staff will disperse them and reveal what is underneath the shadowy armor. It will then be Spyro's job to get Skyler back, I've lived well beyond my time and I believe I can make up for one mistake." replied the Vasudan.

* * *

Shadow Skyler the next day broke down the earth barrier and got One-Eye on his back who raised the staff and struck it into the armor. The blast knocked the Vasudan back as the shadows dispersed to reveal a black bone dragon.

There was no skin or organs, just pitch black bones with hellfire eyes. The dragon roared in rage as Vulcanus landed beside him.

_**"[Distorted] Deal with these fools!"** _yelled Shadow Skyler at Vulcanus.

"Yes Master." said Vulcanus rushing forward and getting into a fight with Kai, Riptor, and Crux.

"Can't catch me! Cantcatchme!" said Riptor rushing forward as a streak of orange and black lightning striking Vulcanus before the corrupted fire dragon could react.

Crux then sent a power blast of red lightning striking Vulcanus right in the face. Kai split himself in two and began attacking the fire dragon mercilessly. Soon Vulcanus was out and returned to normal.

_**"[Distorted] AAHH! You can never find good help these days! So I'll finsih you**_** myself!"** yelled Shadow Skyler charging toward Shard with his metal tail blade poised for a fatal strike.

Shard didn't look up when Skyler came charging at her as tears fell down her face.

"[Whispers] I love you."

Shadow Skyler stopped short of his target and backed up, shock and surprise evident in the soulless eyes. The tail blade struggled to impale Shard, but wouldn't budge.

_**"[Distorts between **_Skyler_** and Shadow Skyler]**_**_ Ngh..._**NOO!**_...SPYRO!_**...HELP**_...ME!"_**yelled Shadow Skyler with his voice distorting between Skyler and this current form.

Shadow Skyler began flickering back and forth between green-orange scales and fur and black bone. The shadow dragon grabbed his head in pain as he kept flickering.

'What do I do?!' thought Spyro in panic.

**'Use me!'** screamed his inner darkness.

'WHAT! NO WAY!'

**'He helped you gain control of me! Now you have to help him! Use me or I'm taking over!'**

'Fine! But if you trick me, you are so dead!'

**'You can't kill me! I'm you!'**

Spyro went dark and fired a Convexity beam at Skyler who began flickering more rapidly. Shadow Skyler began edging towards Spyro in an attempt to smash the dragon.

"Hey, coward!" yelled Kai at Shadow Skyler.

"_**What...**_did..._**you...**_call..._**me?!"**_yelled Shadow Skyler turning his attention to the silver dragon and he began to flicker more and more to green-orange scales and fur.

"You heard me! I called you a coward!" yelled Kai as he slowly drained away Skyler's life energy.

Suddenly Skyler flickered completely to green-orange scales and fur and lunged at the silver dragon who spin-kicked him into the nearby wall. Skyler slowly got up and spoke two words.

"Thank you..." after that he fell unconscious.

The Rahkshi horde outside then turned to dust and their weapons corroded until they fell apart. One-Eye seeing this looked up to the stars as he slumped against the wall.

"{This destruction was my fault. I'm never going home, because I became a Bio-mech after I created a few of them. They took over and tried to turn me, but they failed. Farewll...*Rips out power core*...[distorts as he shuts down]...Skyler...}" said the Bio-mech Vasudan as green blood dripped from his mouth.

* * *

2 HOURS LATER; Guardians' Chambers

"We can't imprison him! Its not his fualt, that 'Vasudan' did it and he helped correct the mistake and took his own life!" argued Spyro.

"He created a new Dark Army, destroyed half the city, along with half of its citizens and want to let 'it' LIVE?!" yelled Magmus, fire council member and father to Vulcanus.

"He's not an 'it' and don't you dare use that tone of voice with me! You're also mad because of what he did to your son, grow up you old snot bag!"

"Why you impudent, young-"

"Enough! This is getting nowhere. I say we have Skyler under constant guard by you Spyro and your friends. The only time there is an exception is when he goes outside the city to hunt, we know what happens if we didn't let him do that." said Terrador.

The Guardians and the other council members, excluding Magmus, agreed.

* * *

Mountain of Malefor

A red and black hand reached out for the staff still lodged in the ground and took hold of it, pulled it out, put it into the purple beam of energy deep inside the mountain.

"HAHAHAHA! I will finally be complete once again." said an old, graty, and evil voice as it held the staff in the beam.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	28. Chapter 28

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, Kai, and Crux belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Skyler awoke inside the Infirmary and mentally slapped himself.

'Can't believe that happened! I get a new world to possibly redeem myself and then Shadow me gets out and destroys half of Warfang and half the population! I hate these dark powers but they do come in handy. What's next?' thought the Fox dragon to himself. Getting up he sees himself in a mirror and notices some changes. He now has spikes jutting from his elbows, shoulders, knees, and some going down his back and tail, his liquid metal tail blade seems more serrated, his fur is a darker shade of green-orange, his left eye's pupil is no longer blue but bluish-orange. He opened his mouth and saw his teeth were sharper and more serrated and his tongue was forked.

"Great. Forked tongue again. Life is so wonderful." said Skyler walking away and out the Infirmary and heading towards the Training Hall.

On the way he heard civilians murmuring about him and just ignored everything, for once he didn't even notice somebody calling him a coward and he just kept walking until he got to the Acdemy and walked in and went straigth to the Training Room. Activating the dummies he starts taking some of his rage out on them when a strange feeling hits him.

'Blaze, Hunter, activate Defense Protocol Delta-Beta 3A2 and make sure Crux's DNA is allowed.' said Skyler thru his psychic connection to the two machines.

_'What for Boss?' _asked Blaze.

'We have a problem and so far, it's only one.'

_'Okay Boss. I'll get the job done.'_

Skyler closed his eyes and felt the world disappear, he sensed everything in the city, the damage, the death, anger, pity, fear, he enjoyed this feeling when he used it but the anger made it miserable then he sensed a presence behind him and it matched nothing he knew about in this world. He heard a screech and turned around as it tackled him.

He grabbed it by the throat as its tail whipped around while also trying to impale him. He hooked his legs into its stomach and kicked it off, sending it into a nearby wall. It got back up and jumped at him, slamming its tail into the ground. Bringing his wrist-blades out, he cut its tail off then retracted the blades and got up. He back-handed the black creature to the side, grabbed its tail and started spinning in a tornado then released it sending it flying into the wall.

Charging forward, he slammed into it catapulting him and the Xenomorph thru the wall and into the streets of WarFang. The dragon and Xeno began circling each other each growling at the other.

'For a scout, this one is fiesty.' thought Skyler as he got a Light beam ready in his left hand/paw.

The Xeno pounced and Skyler fired the Light Beam, grazing its arm. The creature pinned him and got its second jaw ready. Skyler's tail shoot into the Xeno's mouth and rips the jaw out at the last second causing the creature to scream in pain.

"You Xenomorphs are a pain where ever you go. Now its time for some real pain!" said Skyler getting up and bringing his claws to their fullest extent.

Skyler charged the Xeno and sliced off an arm then delivered a spin-kick. The wound the Xeno recieved didn't drop a single bit of acid and it looked at its arm in shock.

"Emotions? New breed? Great." said Skyler his claws bursting into flame.

The Xeno dodged the flurry of flaming melee attacks, but was tripped by Skyler's tail.

"I'm not done yet." said Skyler grabbing it by the chest and pulling it eye level.

"Any last words?" said Skyler his teeth barred.

"Please...kill...me..." hissed the Xeno.

Skyler delved into its mind and found a research station, from a thousand years ago, copycat scientist with Xeno DNA, creating hybrids, dumped them on this planet, all tortured.

"As you wish." said Skyler.

In a flash of red fire, the Xeno was split in two from the chest upward and Skyler threw the body aside before arcing away into an alley on the other side of town.

"My research used by fools to create Bio-weapons...I'm a monster in actions and appearance...When I get back to my world, Wayland Industries will pay the ultimate price along with any else who has gotten their hands on Xeno-human, Zerg-human, or any type of mutation experiment research..." growled Skyler digging his claws into the alley walls leaving a scrap trail along with footprints of fire.

"I need a break..." he growled arcing to an isolated island with crystal clear sand, water, and a lovely jungle area. The Fox dragon sat in front of the water while looking out to sea. He began to drift to sleep without knowing it...

+_Flash+_

_Spyro crying over the dead body of Cynder with Makuta taunting the purple dragon_

_+Flash+_

_Skyler fighting Makuta_

_+Flash+_

_Legendary being cut down by Makuta_

_+Flash+_

_Dark Skyler fighting Dark Legendary_

_+Flash+_

_The world is destroyed_

_+Flash+_

_A young blue-green dragon wrestling with a green-orange dragon_

_+FLASH+_

Skyler shot awake and looked around to see the sun setting on his island. He clutched his head as the images burned in his mind.

"I...I don't understand. Those images...possible futures...Makuta...No!...I forgot his staff in the Well of Souls! Curse you Shadow me!" growled Skyler as he got up and arced towards the Mountain and reappeared in the room where a black and red figure stood near a staff engulfed in a purple beam.

"Ah...so you've come to stop me? The Toa couldn't and you won't either." said the figure.

"Watch me!" growled Skyler.

"You use your Dark powers and I'm as good as free, boy! You can't stop me!"

Suddenly a beam of light strikes the figure in the chest.

"I also use Light energy too, remember?!"

Both collided inside the mountain causing a small cave-in.

After twenty minutes Skyler was bloodied and beaten, his blue blood covering half the floor.

"You can't defeat a spirit of pure darkness, in this place fool!" said the figure walking back over to the staff and began reaching for it when beeping reached its ears.

Skyler was on the ground with his face in toothy smirk as he pressed a button on a bomb.

"As the Terminator would say; 'You're terminated'!" said Skyler mimicing the voice.

A blue light exploded from the device devouring both Skyler and the figure, traveling all the way throughout the mountain until it exploded outward, leveling the mountain and creating a blue mushroom cloud in the sky.

* * *

A clawed hand burst from the rubble of what was once the Mountain of Malefor. Climbing out was a severely injured Skyler. Taking a few steps forward, he fell to his knees with just two steps. The images of Makuta faded from his mind, but the image of Spyro crying over Cynder worsened.

"Don't get paranoid about stopping that, or else you'll make mistakes like Raiden did." muttered Skyler to himself as he got up and limped away from the ruins.

* * *

Ruined Gates of WarFang

Skyler limped thru the ruined Gates and went to the Infirmary, despite half his wounds being healed already. After leaving the Infirmary, he went to the local forge and created new armor for himself, one piece being a mask and put it on then left. Heading back towards the gate he had his old weapons appear from poofs of fire. Crux crossed his path and nearly jumped when he recognized the fur the scales.

"Where're you going?" asked Crux raising a eye ridge.

"[Distorted] None of your business. Now move!" said Skyler moving past the Xeno dragon.

"Where are you going?" asked Crux sterner.

"[Distorted] NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" yelled Skyler thru the mask and started Force Choking Crux before throwing him to the side, "Its better you don't know..."

* * *

Xenomorph Hive Entrance

Skyler looked at the entrance before placing red and black devices at various locations around the entrance. He heard footsteps behind him and walked in. Once inside he looked over his shoulder and saw Crux coming after him.

"[Distorted] You can't follow me." said Skyler pressing the detonator, blowing the entrance up, "I'll find my own way out."

Skyler pulled out his Maul and gave it a few twirls to test if it still worked, the weapon still had a deadly touch to it and he smirked at that. His hearing then picked up the sound of melting rocks, walking over he leaned on the rubble and waited. Crux's head popped out of the new entrance and he found a Mual to the neck and Skyler staring into his eyes.

"[Distorted] You don't give up do you?" said Skyler.

"No." said Crux staring into the mask's eye sockets, he then felt the Maul removed from his neck.

"You want to know why I'm here?" said Skyler looking around cave then grabs the carcass of a Xenomorph and shows it to Crux, "Some idiot used Infectors on civilians. I'm putting them out of their misery."

"Wait. Didn't you use an Infector on Harbison?" said Crux.

"Don't bring that up...He was already dead anyway when I did." replied Skyler heading deeper into the cave, "If you're mad at that, get over it. I feel guilty doing it to my best friend and I don't need you making it worse."

When they were deeper in the cave, the two heard hissing and both got into fighting stances. A HumanAlien steps into what little light the cave has to offer and Crux's mouth drops.

The HumanAlien still has a human face, but the rest of the body is that of Xenomorph's. Soon five more join the first each with only the face being human.

"Please...kill...us..." hissed the HumanAliens as they slowly advanced.

Both Skyler and Crux charged as did the HumanAliens. Skyler swung the Maul and decapitated one and spin-kicked another snapping its neck in a 180 degree turn. Crux dodged the HumanAliens' attacks while delivering his own attacks and soon the few they encountered were dead and they moved on, killing any HumanAliens they encountered until they found the Queen's chamber.

The Queen was actually a HumanAlien Queen with no human characteristics and a huge serrated tail blade. The Queen swung her tail at Skyler who dodge-rolled out of the way and threw a Smart Disc at her throat, slicing it and causing a torrent of acid blood to come spilling onto the cave floor. The Queen clutched her neck for a minute before charging at Skyler who arced out of the way. Skyler then brought out the Combistick, arced to her head, and slammed it thru her skull preventing her from putting her jaw under the protective frill.

Skyler turned towards Crux, "What are you waiting for?! Help me kill this thing!"

Crux snapped out of his daze and froze as the Queen's tail burst thru Skyler's chest, blue blood splattering on the wall.

"Nice try...but that doesn't kill me..." said Skyler slicing the Queen's tail off and falling to the ground.

Skyler then got up, the chest wound already healed and fired a Dark energy wave at the Queen which took off her legs, then another Dark wave took her arms off. Skyler was gonna fire another Dark wave when red lightning struck the Queen's head, frying it and Skyler saw Crux looking at the Queen with hate. Skyler walked over to the Queen and heard shallow breathing. Grabbing the Queen's head, he snapped it, then incinerated it with his acid fire.

"Why didn't you take the skull?" asked Crux as Skyler walked away.

"I don't take HumanAlien skulls. They're like Muta-Predators. You are not included in the HumanAlien group, so you know." said Skyler going to all fours and walking out of the cave followed by Crux.

"Why do always seem hateful?" asked the Xeno dragon as they came to the ruined entrance.

"My past is my own, you don't need to know what happened after that day. By the way, I was only 19 that day." said Skyler as he began charging the entrance.

"19?! B-but you were taller than a Predator!" said Crux shocked.

"I was a hybrid during that time, Fox Raptor/Dragon characteristics included ability to breathe fire, run fast, and abnormal height, still does. If you looked carefully, you'd see I'm an inch taller than Spyro."

The entrance then gave way and Skyler flew back to WarFang.

* * *

2 HOURS LATER; WarFang; Acdemy Training Hall

Skyler was pratcing a new fire move he made, Spiraling Comet Dash, on some dummies and it was very effective on groups when Crux came in and Skyler deactivated the dummies and walked over to the xeno dragon.

"Sorry for Force Choking you Crux." said Skyler extending a paw.

"I'm over it. Not gonna pry any information you don't want to give anymore." said Crux taking the paw.

Skyler got joy-buzzed as Crux clasped his paw and rolled over laughing.

"You know, Joker's right. That doesn't get old." said Crux still laughing.

"Yes, its very funny." said Skyler getting an evil grin on his face.

"What's the matter can't take a little joke?" said Crux his laughter becoming more nervous.

"Oh, I can. Now its my turn. Remember Attack Plan 551?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"552 is on now."

Crux gulped at this.

* * *

Hallway leading to Training Hall.

Spyro and Cynder were walking towards the Training Hall when Crux burst thru the wall and ran past them.

"Sorry! Move!" said Crux running at full speed.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other confused until a bigger dragon burst thru the same wall.

"**Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" **yelled Mecha-Skyler as he ran past the stunned purple and black dragon, firing Plasma bolts, Flame Arcs, shadows, Blue and Orange Lightning, and Light Beams at Crux.

"I'll stop running when you quit trying to kill me!" yelled Crux dodging the attacks.

**"I'll quit trying to 'kill' you, when you stop moving!" **replied Mecha-Skyler jumping from wall to wall throughout the Acdemy.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	29. Chapter 29

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, Kai, and Crux belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Skyler was bored out of his mind. There had been no Bio-mech activity for at least 2 weeks now but he kept his guard up. The walls were nearly repaired, which surprised him for all the damage HE had done, and he was getting restless. Classes in the Acdemy had become "required" for him to attend and he was starting to get more and more easy-going in this world. Sure he could erupt at the word "coward", but he was getting more and more level-headed.

'Is this the world where I truly belong? Where I'm in my Fox Dragon form? Wish Ignitus would tell me something, but I guess I have to find things out myself. Just can't let Shadow me get out again. People treat me like Cynder now, but I'm used to it.' thought Skyler looking out to the setting sun.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Shard knocking Skyler out of his thoughts as she sat next to him.

"Yes, it is. As are you." replied Skyler.

Shard leaned against Skyler's neck and the two locked tails.

* * *

Seven's, er, Harbison's Point of View

Oh, my head. Rick really needs to tell me more about his weapons. Glad those Predators in the Arena recognized me or else I'm sure I'd be stuck in the Void. I shudder at the thought of that place and look at myself. My former pilot flight suit is replaced with black-orange armor with that symbol that was on my forehead as Seven, my hands and feet are still claws, I feel back spikes protruding from my back, my mouth feels normal also. I let out a breath of relief, but then it turns to fear as I take in my surroundings.

I spring up and look around to see an Infested close by. He looks at me and unravels his Pulse Rifle from his...arm(?) and hands it to me before his green eyes lose the...life(?) in them and he remains still. I hear rustling nearby and whirl around to come face to face with a Bio-mech scouting party along with some Apes.

"Eat lead!" I yell open firing on them. The Apes are the first to go down and I blast a Bio-mech's head off before they return fire and speak to each other in...Vasudan(?)...I feel a bullet strike my left shoulder and my blood mantained the acid property from when I was Seven. I smirk as I use my free hand to cup the blood and form it into a ball and throw it into the Bio-mech's face and he screams in pain as his face melts. I then realize my belt around my waist holds thermal grenades. Grabbing one, I press the button and lob it at the leader before fleeing the scene while shooting. I hear an explosion meaning they're either dead, or severely pissed. I put my legs into overdrive and head to WarFang. Rick's bound to be there. Suddenly my vision blurs and I see a bright red outline a few feet in front of me and climb into a nearby tree. I look at him carefully then I notice another figure, this one blue sneaking up on the red, I then see the features and the species of the red.

Golden fur with spots, a tail, and a bow and arrow. I recognize him, Hunter of Avalar. I take aim at the blue and pull the trigger.

* * *

Hunter of Avalar's Point of View

I was scouting the lower banks of the river near my village when I heard gunshots then an explosion. I drew my bow and arrow waiting for any enemies when I heard rapid gunfire behind me to see an Ape stumble out of some underbrush before falling over, dead. Somebody then tackled me as something flew over us and exploded behind us.

"Hunter go back to your village! I'll led them away! Go!" said a man with a weird looking weapon resembling one of the ones Skyler uses. I then heard a hissing sound near my shoulder and saw red blood melting the grass. I get up and sprint towards my village hoping this newcomer knows what he is doing.

* * *

Harbison's Point of View

I keep running with four Bio-mechs on my trail and I'm getting tired. I quickly grab four Proximity grenades from my belt and throw them between two rocks I run thru and hit the deck as an explosion rips thru the night air. I get up and see a Bio-mech's head roll towards me and I fall to my knees.

"Finally, they're dead." I say from exhaustion of running. Looking around I see I'm near the tunnel to WarFang and enter with the Pulse Rifle slung over my back. I keep walking thru the tunnel until I see two moles standing guard and both jump when they see me and they get their spears ready. I put my arms up in surrender before I collapse, guess going thru two portals one to the Void, the other out of the Void takes its toll on you...

* * *

Normal Point of View

Next Day

Skyler was walking thru the city when he heard murmuring near the gates and he walked over. He then heard gunfire and a mole yelp in pain and then a familiar voice.

"I told you not to mess with that! You just wasted 5 rounds on your foot!"

Skyler burst thru the crowd and saw a young man, roughly 24, with brown hair, hazel eyes, Xeno claws on both his hands and feet, and Xeno back spikes. He was also wearing black-orange armor and his right eye was twitching in irration at how the mole was so stupid with his Pulse Rifle. He then noticed his hands and feet were shackled.

"Release him." said Skyler looking at the moles and standing bipedal.

"But sir, he's-" began the lead mole before Skyler's toe claws morphed into raptor claws tapping the ground, "Uh, right away sir."

The man once his shackles were released got up and walked up to Skyler and tried to deliver a punch only to have it grabbed, he tried the other one with same effect. Skyler kneed the man in the stomach then put him in a Half-Nelson.

"Okay! Okay! You win! You win!" said the man and Skyler released him.

"You couldn't beat me that way even when we were kids." said Skyler with smirk.

"Very funny." said Harbison as he messaged his arm.

"So, how'd you survive?" asked Skyler going to all fours.

"I have no idea. Thought that if I died as Seven, I'd be dead again but things never work the way we plan." replied Harbison looking around at the city, "Something happen?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." said Skyler walking away with Harbison following closely.

A few minutes later Crux tackles Harbison and its evident he is not happy.

"Who are you?!" growled Crux at which Harbison smiled.

"Is that really how you would react to the one who took a bullet thru the chest to save your life?" said Harbison putting his hands up in surrender, "Strike me down and you murdered somebody who's died once already."

Crux looked at Skyler and the Fox Dragon nodded and Crux jumped off Harbison.

"You really need to work on your conversation skills Crux." joked Harbison as he got up.

* * *

Arena

Skyler entered the Arena and came face-to-face with Maxios and Talos.

"Two against one? I'll even the odds." said Skyler going bipedal and Harbison jumped onto his shoulders then front-flipped onto the ground.

"Who's he?" asked Talos pointing at Harbison.

"I was formerly Seven, but now the name's Harbison." said Harbison flexing his claws.

Both brothers jump back at this then regain themselves and get into fighting stances, Skyler and Harbison do the same. Suddenly Talos clutches his eyes as light grey wisps of smoke rise from his face.

"I weakened the acid, so you don't have to worry about losing your face." said Harbison before back-flipping away from Maxios' charge.

"Gee thanks." said Talos sarcastically as he closed his eyes and switched to his sonar-like sight looking for Skyler. Suddenly Talos felt a presence behind and turned around only to get kicked in the face.

"Hard to fight somebody when he's using his shadow as cover." said Skyler as he disappeared in a stream of shadows. Talos waited, listening for any sound to give away Skyler's position, when a single pebble skittered across the ground he whirled around and nuked the spot.

"Ow! No fair!" said Skyler losing his shadow cloak, "Oh well, it'll be more fun to fight you when you can keep up."

Skyler charged forward his left paw/hand engulfed in fire and barely missed Talos. Harbison was having fun toying with Maxios, he'd stand still and let the purple dragon charge him then move out of the way at the last second but he was getting tired of it and so he pulled out two melee weapons resembling Jax's (from Mortal Kombat) and started hitting Maxios with them at blinding speed.

Skyler and Talos were dealing bone-shattering blows to each other, yet the only one showing injuries was Skyler due to Talos' claws. Skyler was panting heavily as his wounds slowly healed, he then charged the force dragon who also charged and the two locked horns. Skyler somehow flipped Talos over and was preparing to slam his fists down when Talos teleported away and hit Skyler in the back of the head with his tail spike cluster. Skyler spun around and delivered a back-hand to Talos' face sending the pale dragon flying.

Meanwhile Harbison summised he had ticked Maxios off, because the purple dragon was getting more and more relentless with each attack. Harbison soon found his back touching the wall and Maxios Comet Dashed. At the last second Harbison back-flipped onto the wall.

"Hey Riptor!" said Harbison as he neared the top.

"Yeahyeahyeah?!" said the orange raptor looking over the edge.

"TAG!" said Harbison jumping into the stands and smacking Riptor's claws.

"Myturn!Myturn! [Indian war-cry]" went Riptor before arcing towards Maxios.

Maxios was dumbfounded for second before he got into a defensive stance as the orange streak came barreling at him then plowed into him.

"Cantcatchme! Cantcatchme!" said the hyper raptor as he arced back and forth delivering blow after blow on the purple dragon.

When Riptor came around for another pass, Maxios side-stepped the arc and grabbed the raptor by the throat, effectively stopping him.

"Badideatocatchme!" said Riptor as he became a living conductor and electructed Maxios.

Maxios staggered away from the Utahraptor who was bouncing up and down on his feet. The raptor then began running in a circle, gaining speed with each circle until it became an electrical tornado and it began to advance on Maxios. Maxios countered by using Earth to encase himself in a moss covered boulder. The tornado sucked the boulder into its vortex and hurled Maxios towards Talos.

"Talos look out!" yelled Maxios but it was too late the Earth Boulder collided with Talos sending both dragons into the wall.

Both Skyler and Riptor advanced towards the two brothers but were hit by an object sending both into the side of the Arena. What stepped out of the smoke shocked both Talos and Maxios. The dragon had silvery scales, green horns, and FOUR heads with long necks, two tails that had barbed ends, and wings that looked skeletal.

"See! I told you we'd find them here!" said the left head.

"No, I did!" said the middle right.

"QUIET! Why am I arguing with myself?!" yelled the middle left looking at the other three who hung their heads.

Skyler got up and grabbed the middle right head's neck and yanked it towards him.

"What're you doing here Remmy?!" said Skyler.

"[Strained] Trying to find you...and escape that crazy electric dragon!" said Scorch pointing at Shock.

Skyler released Scorch who got into a fighting stance as did Spyro, Cynder, Vulcanus, Harbison, Raptor and Riptor, Crux, Kai, and Maxios and Talos. Shock seeing this retreats as cannon fire is heard and the dragons rush to the walls to see Bio-mechs advancing.

Scorch seeing the advancing army opened his maws and unleased four beams of blue lightning scorching four whole rows of Bio-mechs. Soon the other dragons were in the mist of the enemy, killing as many as possible. It wasn't till nightfall did the Bio-mechs retreat, their were no casualties on the WarFangians' side, but the Bio-mechs suffered heavily with the loss of 5000 light infantry, 2000 medium infantry, 500 heavies, 800 Hover-tanks, and 5 catapults. Skyler was walking to his room in the Academy and he flopped onto the bed in his room and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Dream World

Skyler was in nothing but blackness when a red light appeared, then white smoke and creepy cemetry-like music began playing.

[Creepy Cemetry Music]

Cousin Death: Skyler in twenty years you will die and you'll be mine

Skyler: Forget it Death, I ain't coming with

CD: Nobody who I mark escapes you know that

Sky: I've escaped you for a million years, and your singing hasn't improved

CD: You'll be too weak to resist

Sky: You still can't make a good rhyme

CD: Quit making fun of my musical sense

Sky: How about talking like a normal person

CD: You know I can't do that

Sky: Too bad for you, I'm sure you'd do grand

CD: If you survive I'll give you Mike back

Sky: Deal

CD: What about me?

Sky: You only said me, too late to change the deal

CD: F%$ you!

Sky: You actually swore in a song, how sad

CD: Wake up, its morning

* * *

Skyler shot awake in a cold sweat and remembered if Cousin Death visits you wake up in a cold sweat. He shivered at how different CD looked than last time.

"He won't win. I beat him every time before and this time will be no different." said Skyler stretching and popping joints.

"I just won't tell anybody about him." Skyler looked outside and went to the balcony overlooking the city, "Lets just hope he's wrong."

* * *

END CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW.

NOTE: First time writing a song, aside from a Freddy Kreuger arrival song, if I did bad sorry. Couldn't really think of a good song between CD and Skyler.


	30. Chapter 30

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Elios, Kai, and Crux belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Skyler went to the waterfall in the Valley of Avalar and dive-bombed the water. Water, he always was a good swimmer and it was another thing that calmed his nerves. He surfaced and walked onto the beach nearby and shook his fur free of water which puffed up then went back to normal. His tail's fur then bristled and he saw Shock flying towards the Burned Lands and Skyler arced back to WarFang.

Upon reappearing at WarFang he went to the Guardians' Chambers and burst into the room.

"I found where Shock's heading." said Skyler evenly.

"Where?" asked Terrador getting up.

"The Burned Lands."

* * *

SIX HOURS LATER

The entire WarFang army was assembled along with Skyler leading. Soon they arrived at the Burned Lands and saw thousands of Bio-mechs waiting. Harbison walked towards Skyler and unslung his Pulse Rifle and pumped the loading mechanism as a large shadow appeared above them and Skabb came walking out, minus the pink parrot.

"I come to help bagpipe playing friend." said Skabb putting a hand on Harbison's shoulder.

"How'd you know its me?" asked Harbison looking at Skabb.

"I may be dim-witted, but I can recognize you anywhere."

"So how big of an army did you bring?" asked Skyler looking at the half metal dog pirate.

"All of 'em!"

As if that was signal, dozens of Skavenger warships appeared from the clouds, along with smaller boats dropping off platoons of pirates, who started cheering and roaring.

Skyler then went bipedal and cracked his neck and let a poof of smoke escape his maw.

"Let's Rock!"

Suddenly an orange portal appeared and a black tank-car came flying out and did a skid turn in front of Skyler. The driver's window rolled down to reveal a Jak that matched Mar's Statue.

"Need a hand?" said Jak as he jumped out and Naruto took the wheel of the Griever.

"The more, the merrier." said Skyler smirking as Jak pulled out the Peace Maker.

Another portal opened and out stepped Kratos.

"Ready?" asked Skyler looking at the Ghost of Sparta with a hint of evilness to his eyes.

"More than you know." replied Kratos pulling out his Swords of Exile.

Both armies then charged, the Griever mowing down enemies with its Mini-gun piloted by Daxter, larger dragons and Skavenger Warships providing air support. Bio-mechs fell left and right as the onslaught of elemental attacks and bullets ripped thru their ranks. Soon they reached the Stronghold of Shock, the stairs littered with the dead bodies of Bio-mechs, dragons, moles, and cheetahs. Kratos was at the top of the stairs as the others fought their way up. A Bio-mech with a sword charged the fallen god of war. Kratos grabbed the mech's hand as it came down, twisted it and rammed his sword thru the mech's chest three times, then threw him into the lava river below as the others arrived and Kratos left thru another portal.

The doors to the fortress were locked tight and no matter what they did they couldn't get thru until Jak called Jynx.

"Keep yer shirt on goldilocks, I'll take care o' this." said Jynx walking forward and putting a 50 kilo explosive on the door.

"Keep yer head down! This is gonna be big!" said Jynx finding cover as did everybody else.

The explosion ripped the doors off their hinges as well as half the wall and Jynx went back to the Griever, followed by Jak and Daxter and then the Griever with the heroes from Jak's world left thru the same portal, leaving just the dragons to deal with Shock. When they came to another locked door, Skyler charged it and sent it flying into the room. The dragons came face-to-face with the Bio-mech General, who strangely resembled Radec.

"{You won't get past me! Die!}"

The Radec Bio-mech opened fired on the dragons who dove for cover, except Skyler who just took the bullets like nothing as the spikes he had on him began to longer and more noticable.

"Did I forget to mention I can make my scales harder for more protection?" said Skyler giving an evil grin at the Bio-mech.

The Bio-mech kept firing until Skyler had him by the throat, Skyler ripped the Bio-mech's head off and slammed it into the ground. The group then came to the main chamber and Shock was waiting for them.

[Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Bonus Material Music]

Shock charged the dragons scattering them around the room.

"[Indian War-cry] Cantcatchme! Cantcatchme! Cantcatchme!" said Riptor going in an arc and hitting Shock across the face with each pass.

"Quit it, you annoying freak!" yelled Shock trying to swat Riptor with his paw.

"Iamnotafreak! Weprefer'dragonrelatives'." said Riptor stopping and closing his eyes yet Shock couldn't hit him anyway.

Suddenly Shock felt his hind legs get frozen in place and another raptor jumped on his head.

"Hello. Remember me?" said Raptor as he back-flipped off Shock's head delivered a slash to Shock's face leaving a good gash across the eyes.

"AHH! You'' pay for that!" yelled Shock clutching his face as his blood slowly spilled out of the wound.

Harbison inhaled and spit an Acid Ball at Shock's wings, striking them and slowly melting the membranes, scales, and bone.

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Shock in pain not only from the acid but a malestrom of bullets from Harbison's Pulse Rifle.

Talos charged and teleported away from a swing from Shock and cut into Shock's back with his claws and blades at which the corrupted electric dragon screamed in more pain.

Cynder let out a screech that hit Shock full in the face with Fear. The electric dragon froze in place as his vision twisted the enemy into monsters. Spyro, Flame, and Maxios charged forward with Comet Dashes sending the electric dragon flying and into a wall where he slumped to the floor. Cynder walked over and felt for a pulse on Shock and found none, shaking her head she turned around and began to walk away.

+_Flash; Skyler+_

_Shock gets up and slits Cynder's throat_

_+Flash+_

"Cynder! Watch out!" yelled Skyler summoning a Smart Disc and throwing it behind Cynder severing one of Shock's fore legs off, but it didn't stop him from grabbing Cynder and putting his good paw against her throat with a claw dangerously close.

"Take another step and she dies!" yells Shock.

"If you so much as hurt her, YOU'RE DEAD!" barked Spyro anger clear in his voice.

Suddenly a shadowy figure grabbed Shock and pulled his claw away from Cynder's neck only nicking it by a milimeter causing no injury. The shadow formed into an exact copy of Skyler.

"Boss, I got him!" said the shadow as he struggled with Shock.

Skyler stepped forward, went bipedal and pulled out the Spear of Destiny. Rearing the spear back, he slammed it thru Shock's chest and fired a ton of purple crystals into the electric dragon killing him instantly. Dark then emerged from Shock.

"Curse you Skyler! I will destroy you someday!" said Dark trying to retreat, but got got grabbed by a Light engulfed hand.

"You're not going anywhere." said Skyler putting a Light imbued fist thru the darkness being's chest which destroyed Dark as soon as it entered.

The dragons then left the room and the image of Cynder dying faded from Skyler's mind and he smirked at how well things turned out. The death toll had been high for the WarFangians over 8000 dragons had perished, 900 cheetahs, and 650 moles. Skabb and his forces were so numerous that it didn't seem to bother them. Before the dog pirate left, Harbison went with him. After this Skabb only plundered the Ape forces and gave some supply shipments to WarFang every now and then. The others went back to WarFang.

* * *

TWENTY YEARS LATER

END CHAPTER AND STORY

Read and Review.


End file.
